


Just A Line Without A Hook

by loonely_imagination



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, my first language is not english, sorry for the cringe and bad writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonely_imagination/pseuds/loonely_imagination
Summary: Things may have changed and may continue to change but there is one thing that always remains constant between the two. Follow this journey through the years in which we will explore Quentin Fabray and Rachel Berry's relationship from the time they met until they finally admitted they were in love.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The truth is, I don't even know why I'm doing this. I just know that some time ago I came across several Glee fanarts, one of them showing the characters in their gender swap form, that is to say with the inverted gender, the idea seemed curious and really interesting, I thought about writing something about the topic But in the end it went out of my head And I do know that he was late for all this, and by all I mean the Glee fandom in general, but I'm still going to give it a try.
> 
> About a month ago I found something similar again, but this time it was a Gender Swap image of Quinn Fabray in his Punk phase, which intrigued me even more and looking I found a fanfic that sadly is not finished where the idea of Lucas Quentin was explored Fabray as Rachel Berry's romantic interest, and I really thought they were just a lovely couple. Not that I have anything against Finchel or St Berry. That is why I am here making my own attempt to recreate that idea that arose in my head when I saw this couple.
> 
> Another point I wanted to talk about is the following. I know that this type of story is not for everyone, I know that Gender Swap is not to everyone's taste, that there are those who prefer Finchel, Faberry or a G!P, and that is totally respectable but please, if you don't want to read no You read, it is not necessary that you read it just to leave your negative comment and your insult, nobody forces you to be here so please if you do not like it, leave here and go read something else that is.
> 
> I have to clarify that this story is inspired by what would become the second season of the series so the characters are about 16 years old if I'm not mistaken, I really don't understand the US educational system very well, I apologize for that and for the errors that the story will surely contain, as well as the spelling mistakes for which I am fully responsible.
> 
> I disclaim all kinds of responsibility in this work: Glee and its characters do not belong to me.
> 
> Well, go ahead. Hope you enjoy this!

No matter how long she looked back, she still didn't understand it and perhaps she would never understand it, not that she had to understand it at all. After all, it wasn't her life that she really didn't have to worry as much as she did, nor did she have to wonder what exactly was the moment when everything had changed in such a way. But to understand her confusion, you had to go back, much further back.

Rachel Barbra Berry had known Lucas Quentin Fabray approximately since they began attending the same school in her hometown of Lima Ohio. At that time she met him as Lucas Fabray, a slightly overweight boy with large glasses that adorned his pale face, he was very shy and reserved at that time.

Lucas spent most of the day reading various classics suitable for children, among his favorites you could find: The Little Prince, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and even Harry Potter which caused different reactions to those around him. Children were usually not at all interested in someone who would rather spend their time reading than playing in their free time at recess. This quickly caused Lucas to become socially isolated, but he didn't seem to care too much, he entertained himself too much with his books to waste his time playing games and getting dirty, which seemed like a great waste of time.

Miss Davis, his teacher, was delighted with the initiative Lucas had in deciding that reading was undoubtedly what he was passionate about, it was not something you would see every day in a child of such a young age. But on the other hand, seeing the little blond sitting alone at his desk while the other children played was not something easy to see, nor something that he should overlook, he also did not know what to do to change the situation, when he insisted Lucas to go out To the patio to play with the others, he just sat near the big tree that was there while he watched, uncertain and undecided to make any movement.

Luckily the teacher's worries did not last long because not long after the start of the new school year and a new girl joined the class with great enthusiasm, too much in fact. The first day the little brunette totally dressed in pink entered the classroom and took care of introducing herself without asking if it was necessary, minutes later she began to ramble about the importance that had to be given to certain things, such as metaphors, and Before Miss Davis knew it the little brunette was singing in front of the whole class which quickly triggered a wave of raucous laughter that made her stop short and blush in embarrassment. The girl did not really expect, nor did she understand, that reaction from her classmates, rather she expected applause and the occasional tear, it is what her parents had told her about what happened when a great star did a performance and she was a great star.

 _Very good children, this is Rachel Berry as you have already heard. She has just moved to the city with her family so I hope you treat her very well and all of you are her friends_ " The teacher did not take long to give her new student a little push of encouragement on the back of her new student.

After a slight moment of panic, the little brunette took a deep breath and walked, taking slow steps through the tables, in search of a free place or someone who would offer to sit next to her, there was no one.

" _Hello_ " he almost cried with relief when he saw an empty seat at the end of the classroom, next to a blond boy who did not seem to have paid any attention to what had happened in the last few minutes " _Could I ... sit here_?" She asked

 _Here?_ Asked the boy almost looking scared by the presence of the girl, he really did not expect to see anyone by his side when he raised his head from his book, much less did he expect to see someone who had the intention of sitting next to him .

" _Sure_ " assured the brunette, they just wanted to sit so that everyone will stop looking at her attentive to her interaction with the blonde, but also because he seemed somewhat lonely and she would like to keep him company.

" _It's okay_ "

The petite brunette smiled brightly before sitting down next to the boy and beginning an exhaustive round of questions that seemed to never end. This initially made Lucas's palms sweat and his cheeks turn red as his tongue locked on almost every answer. But as the minutes passed he was able to relax and speak in a normal way, beginning to ask his own questions and finding out more and more about the little girl sitting next to him who, despite the scolding of a funny Miss Davis who he was enjoying seeing his loneliest student accompanied for once, he didn't erase his smile since he sat down.

Little was left of that smile today, ten years later Rachel Berry no longer smiled when she saw her friend Lucas ... Quentin since they began their school years at William McKinley and everything changed. She changed to the point that to this day Rachel is only able to lean on the door of her locker and watch a much changed Quentin Fabray walk through the McKinley hall.

Quentin already changed once, he had changed, they started high school, the previous summer he lost weight, he started exercising in order to be prepared for his tryouts for the soccer team, he got rid of his haircut to get one more in line with youth fashion and bought new clothes. Another change was that just when the school year began, he left Rachel alone, I did not doubt for a second that first day, once they got to the cafeteria he ignored everything Rachel told him about the best location to enjoy a quiet lunch without having to suffer the strident noise of the great student mass, as she would call it, and she went to sit at the table of the popular calls. Rachel doesn't know what happened, she doesn't know if Quentin was lucky or if they saw something in him that made them accept him instead of laughing at him for daring to do what he did, whatever the feat was repeated day after day after day, and Rachel knew that while that first day had been the first time they had eaten apart since they had met, it would not be the last.

But now things had reached a limit, a limit Rachel wasn't about to let go of, not this time. One thing had been the abrupt change in aptitude and dressing style, the fact that Quentin had left his position on the football team and therefore had to wear his football captain's jacket to start wearing dark-colored garments and screen prints. quite dark and suggestive, as well as extremely superb. Another thing that was already quite alarming, had been those three piercings that he now wore in one of his dark circles. Something that had been more worrying had undoubtedly been the haircut and especially the fact that the upper locks of her were dyed pink, which puzzled Rachel more than she would like to admit. But what she could not bear was to be silent at what she had seen that morning, a blow. A blow to the left side of her jaw that extended in the shape of a bruise, still with reddish tones indicating that it had been very recent. Rachel couldn't stand still in the face of that, she didn't care that it was none of her business, she didn't care that Quentin was no longer her friend, she didn't care that they hadn't spoken in recent years except for their short exchanges of words on Glee. All that did not matter because someone had hurt her and she had to find out who it was and why she had done it.

* * *

Quentin leaned against the sink after closing the doors when entering the bathroom, luckily it was empty. He'd had to wander to the bathroom after the look Rachel had given him which had reminded him of what it was like to be looked at with pity, which had made his pride hurt more than his jaw.

" _Fuck ..._ " he sighed in the empty place tracing with his own fingers the still throbbing wound as his mind wandered to the memory of the moment he had received it.

But that hadn't been the worst, far from it, things had been bad for too long, longer than he could even remember.

**Flashback**

Lucas was always clear that his father, Russell Fabray was a cold man, he was not affectionate, he was not attentive, he did not care about his family, he did not care the least for their well-being and he left the care of his two children, Lucas and Francine , in the hands of his wife, Judy Fabray. Even within this, Lucas's life was always relatively normal, his mother took care of his education, his sister also helped and his father ... well it was better to avoid Russell after he got home from work, since he used to like him a lot start drinking once he returned home, although things did not go beyond annoyance and some screaming product of his drunkenness.

That was the case for years, but the sack filled up and eventually exploded, with Francine already in college Judy was forced to stay alone in front of an increasingly drunk and violent husband and a son who did not meet the standards of the university. family. As time went by, Judy got used to drinking a glass of wine, sometimes in the afternoon, sometimes before dinner, other times after, it was just a glass there was no problem. But it wasn't like that, things got out of hand, Judy started drinking a lot more, Russell too, they both coincided drunk after dinner and the screams soon reached Lucas's ears, who could only curl up on his bed and cover his head with the pillow.

Things continued in the same way until the summer before Lucas started high school, Rachel had insisted on meeting several times in the summer taking advantage of the fact that they were both older and therefore their parents' permission to cross a few blocks to the house of the other. But one day, coming back from Rachel's house, Russell decided to discover that it was what kept his son so busy most afternoons, it didn't take him long to figure out a name, but when he knew the last name Berry immediately connected the dots and was furious.

"After everything I've given you, without receiving absolutely anything in return, is that how you pay me Lucas?" Ever since he heard those words as he crossed the threshold of the door, Lucas knew that what was coming would not be pleasant.

Russell went into a rage, screamed and kicked everything around him when he realized that his son was spending the afternoons with the daughter of a couple of fags, and not only that, but she was also Jewish. Russell shouted to heaven, told Lucas that it was a shame, that having a fat and useless person without any skill as a son was one of the most horrible misfortunes of his life, that he did not deserve the last name he had as He despised him being the way he was, and after all this he began to threaten Lucas, gave him very clear instructions, Lucas had to change, be a Fabray, look like one and behave as such at once, he also had to get away from the Berries, as soon as possible and never to walk away from that... girl.

_End flashback._

His hands were still shaking as he remembered the scene, the moment when he was forced to change, to be accepted, by everyone. Accepted by his family, by the football team, by the most popular in the McKinley hierarchy. And what was all that for, he wondered, looking back, seeing what he was, what he became and what he was right now. For nothing, he was useless, anyway he had lost everything.

* * *

" _Hi Quentin_ " greeted an excited Rachel Berry standing next to the box office of which one day was her best friend.

" _Rachel_ " He greeted politely after spending several seconds staring at the brunette.

" _I see that this summer has helped you find your true self_ " The brunette commented referring to the new style of the blonde.

" _I wouldn't define him as the new me exactly ... But that doesn't matter, what do you want? Are you looking for Finn?_ " The blonde had closely followed the story between Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry after the true identity of the father of Kitty Wilde's baby was revealed, who claimed to be pregnant with Finn, when in fact it was Puck.

" _No, it's nothing like that. I've done Finn and I decided to take a break in the middle of the summer, it seems like not the best time for us_ " She couldn't help but feel bad about her new failed relationship attempt, she had tried to be with Finn in so many ways, even briefly dating Jesse and even kissing Puck, with the intention of getting the quarterback's attention.

" _I honestly can't say I'm not happy about it_ " Quentin didn't think Finn Hudson was up to the task of what Rachel Berry was looking for in a relationship, not even close.

" _I have not thrown in the towel yet, I want to be with Finn and I know that one day we will be ready to make it work_ " The brunette was very frustrated because when she managed to be with Finn things were always disappointing.

At this Quentin could only smile with false enthusiasm before closing the box office and walking away with the books he needed without saying goodbye to Rachel still standing in the same place.

* * *

The auditions were a disaster, the Glee Club was not getting any new members, not even remotely interested in joining so they needed a plan.

" _I like pink_ " Brittany seemed mesmerized by the color of the dye Quentin was sporting in the upper strands of her hair.

" _Where is the real Quentin Fabray?_ " Santana asked, stepping into the conversation, still stunned by the change in her friend.

" _Leave him alone, it is clear that I have been his influence_ " intervened Puck bumping his fists with his friend before sitting in the chair next to him.

Puck had been the reason why Quentin had joined Glee, he had confessed what happened with Finn and Kitty. So when he saw his friend join the club in order to persuade Kitty to tell the truth and leave Finn he had to follow him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, even though it was useless, things ended up coming to light. the worst possible way.

" _Guys please, let's focus. We need a number that impacts, that excites and that captures everyone's eyes. This year the Nationals will be in New York, we will use that to our advantage and we will show them what they are missing_ "

At this, everyone cheered and began to prepare the large number that they would do in the courtyard, in the eyes of all the students present. Singing "Empire State Of Mind" was better and although everyone was excited about it they got nothing, no one paid special attention to them, a complete failure. Except for two people, Sam Evans and Sunshine Corazón.

* * *

" _Is what they say true? Did you send Sunshine to a crack house?_ " He asked the blonde when he met Rachel on his way to the auditorium, where everyone would witness Sunshine's audition.

"It was an idle crack house" She justified her action with the only thing she had.

" _It's still a crack house and sabotage, why did you do it? We need her, Sam Evans has refused to audition, she is our only option_ " Although it did not seem like it, Quentin valued Glee and did not want the club to close for not meet the minimum membership.

" _I am aware, but I think she is not ... I do not know, there is something that tells me that it will not last, she would surely leave us, like Matt and Kitty_ " They left the club even though Sue gave them one more year.

" _That's not the truth Rachel, what is the truth?_ " Quentin knew her, she wouldn't fool him easily

" _She is... Unbelievable, she even she would say that she... she surpasses me_ " There was the truth, Rachel was afraid of Sunshine.

" _That's ridiculous Rachel, did you hear yourself? No one surpasses you, not even Mercedes and she is a great artist_ " Quentin smiled reassuringly, he knew how important her talent, her voice was to Rachel.

" _She does, believe me. Maybe she doesn't beat me, but she equals me and very well ... I just ... I was scared, no one had ever gotten so close to my talent_ " Rachel tried to look at the ground as she admitted it.

" _Rachel, I assure you that whatever Sunshine's voice is, yours is incredible and will continue to be with or without her at the Glee Club_ " Quentin took the brunette's chin and forced her to look at him as she spoke.

" _You're not impartial_ " The brunette smiled seeing a lot of her best friend Lucas from her in Quentin right now.

" _Maybe not_ "

* * *

Sunshine was incredible, there was no question, but Quentin was no better than Rachel. If she was talented, of course, she was very good, like Mercedes or maybe more, but she wasn't amazing like Rachel Berry.

" _What happen?_ " Once again Quentin found Rachel evidently affected by something in the middle of the hall.

" _Sunshine is leaving, Vocal Adrenaline, because of me_ " she This she seemed about to cry, she was aware that her actions had caused what happened.

" _Sam has made his audition, he's inside_ " The blonde tried to reassure the brunette, because after all her actions had not taken away the minimum number of participants for the national team.

" _But still... She was amazing and now she's with the competition_ " She was so ashamed of herself.

" _Could you... apologize_ " Normally Rachel wasn't very apologetic, but in this case maybe.

" _I will do it_ "

* * *

" _Quentin!_ " The brunette was running quickly through the parking lot trying to get to her destination before it left.

" _Rachel Berry, are you following me?_ " She scoffed at the times the two of them had met in one day, they had talked more today than in recent years.

" _Don't be ridiculous, it's just that my dad was coming to pick me up but he must have forgotten and I don't want to bother him because lately he has too much work so he wanted to ask you ... What are you laughing at?_ " She asked her annoyed as she caught her breath after running several meters.

" _You're welcome, now stop the drama and go up, I'll take you_ " She had always been particularly amused by the dramas that the diva was capable of putting on, in addition to her ramblings.

" _Thank you ... Can I choose the music?_ " She asked herself immediately after.

Quentin just chuckled again and gestured at her, the audio equipment was all his.

" _Excellent_ " The diva quickly pulled out a USB stick with her favorite songs, which included Broadway classics, Funny Girl, the best Barbra Streisand songs and some Pop songs, she was a normal teenager too, after all.

" _Do you carry that everywhere_?" The blonde asked referring to the USB with the brunette's favorite songs.

" _You never know when you're going to need it_ " she replied after shrugging " _Oh, on the next left turn_ "

" _I know where you live Rachel, we've lived four blocks from forever, you don't have to give me directions_ "

" _Right, I forgot_ "

" _Here we are_ ", said the blond, stopping in front of the Berry's garden.

" _Thank you for bringing me, I owe you a trip to your house and... Thank you for talking to me today_ " She couldn't help but smile at her approach.

" _Talk to you?_ "

" _You know, we talked a lot more today than we have talked years ago and I really... I liked it_ "

" _Me too_ "

They both stared at each other in a comfortable silence with smiles of complicity, they had recovered a bit of that comfort that characterized them, perhaps if they continued like this their friendship could re-emerge, perhaps.

" _Can I ask you something?_ " The brunette interrupted.

_It gives me the feeling that you are already doing it_

" _What happened to you?_ " She asked, pointing to the still very visible bump on her jaw, which everyone had looked at today without commenting on it.

_Nothing, I started practicing with a skateboard and fell, this is the result_

The answer did not convince the brunette at all, but it was better not to pressure Quentin, she knew him too well.

" _Would you like to come in? Dad would love to see you again and Daddy even started watching football when he found out that you joined the team, I know you left but maybe you could still spend some time together watching a game_ "

" _Rachel... She better... come home okay? See you in class, see you tomorrow_ "

" _Okay, I'm sorry I proposed it just like that. See you tomorrow_ " he said goodbye getting out of the car and walking to his house while he listened to the motor drive away.

" _Was that Lucas Fabray?_ " Leroy asked as soon as Rachel got home.

" _It's Quentin now daddy and yes, he was_ "

" _I miss seeing him around so much_ "

" _Me too daddy_ "


	2. Duets

" _You're leaving now?_ " Asked a concerned Judy Fabray as she saw her son go down the stairs, heading quickly to the exit door without going through the kitchen to have her breakfast.

" _Yes, I have to pick up Puck before I get there, he is still saving to repair his motorcycle_ " Actually the young man did not want to spend more time at home, much less have breakfast with his mother.

" _I'm so sorry for what happened Lucas, he said he wanted to talk and I thought maybe for once..."_

" _Forget it_ _, I have to go. Goodbye mom_ " she said goodbye telling her mother's dialogue and closing the door behind him as he went out into the street.

Her jaw still hurt a little despite the fact that it had been several weeks since her father Russel Fabray had struck her in the area causing the bruise that had quickly spread.

* * *

" _So what do you think? Party on Saturday at my house?"_ Puck was excited about planning his possible party while his friend was busy sorting the books in his locker.

" _It's a good idea, but I would hope... We have too many things to do these days, math and physics exam and Glee assignments that Shuester is starting to take too seriously_ " Not that it bothered me but I didn't want Glee It will take up so much time when your grades were the most important thing, and those that will provide you with a scholarship to leave Lima.

" _You know I don't care about that Q_ " Of course he knew, but still he didn't want his friend to stop trying.

" _You have to work_ "

 _"I am not capable, I will just focus on football_ "

" _If by that you mean stop sleeping with the cheerleaders, that's fine... Go ahead_ " What had happened last year with Kitty had been a disaster for both of them. Sue had dismissed her captain for getting pregnant and convinced Coach Tanaka to expel Puck from her team as irresponsible.

" _I've learned my lesson, Kitty doesn't even speak to me and I don't blame her_ "

" _Maybe you should talk to her, she must be having a hard time, giving Beth up for adoption shouldn't have been easy_ "

" _It wasn't_ " For Puck it wasn't a bed of roses either, he had had to give his daughter to a stranger, he had had to think about his well-being before his wishes.

" _I know perfectly well and you know I'm here for whatever you need_ " The summer had been difficult for both of us " _Now let's go to class_ "

* * *

" _Enjoying the nap?_ " A soft, melodic voice interrupted her pleasant dream in the middle of history class.

" _What are you doing here? How did you move around?_ " The blonde asked when he saw Rachel Berry sitting next to him.

" _Jacob Ben Israel was throwing sticky papers at me covered in what I suspect was saliva_ " The teacher had let Rachel change to avoid further interruptions in her class.

" _He's a weirdo_ "

" _I'm not going to deny it, normally the concept of a weirdo is extremely offensive to me because it is usually used in people who have nothing strange or abnormal but in the case of Jacob... He is a weirdo_ "

" _You say so many words when you could just say one_ " Quentin was still sleepy and Rachel's elaborate speech didn't help.

" _Sorry... Although I should not apologize because I must remind you that an educational center is not the best place to sleep, you should take advantage of the knowledge that Miss Matthew's throws at us in each of her lessons_ "

" _Sure, Miss Matthew's lesson ... Is that why you sat here? Do you care about my education?_ "

" _Well, Quentin I care deeply about your education, but I admit that it is not the true one. Rather I wanted to tell you about the duet contest that Mr Shuester has organized, the winner gets a dinner at Breadstix_ " Explained the brunette excited by the contest .

" _And what about that? Do a duet with Finn, win the contest and you will have a paid date with the Quarterback that you have been chasing for years_ " The blonde did not understand what he had to do with all this.

" _As much as I would like to go with Finn to dinner, it will not be possible, besides Breadstix does not have a proper vegan menu, the most vegan you can find there are breadsticks and salad_ " It was not his most desired destination for a dinner with the Quarterback.

" _And why do you say it can't be?_ "

" _Because I'm not going to do a duet with Finn, he is going to sing with Sam, they will win and Sam will have the confidence that he needs_ "

" _Good idea ... And who will you sing with?_ " Normally Rachel always sang with Finn puss in her own words she needed a solo singer who will come up to her and Finn seemed to be the only one capable of doing it, apart from Jesse, but that didn't go well.

" _About that... I was thinking that maybe you and I could... Sing together_ "

" _You and me?_ "

" _Forget it, it was a stupid idea, it is obviously that if you are doing a duet you would prefer Santana or Brittany, I shouldn't have asked_ "

" _Rachel_ " The blonde called her rolling his eyes at the brunette's explosion to her surprise at her proposal.

" _What?_ " She asked this with her gaze fixed on her textbook, evidently embarrassed.

" _I'll sing with you if that's what you want_ "

" _But... Just a moment ago... you didn't seem happy with the question_ "

" _I was surprised, I didn't think it was one of your options, there are guys with better voices in the club, Artie for example, even Puck_ "

" _Don't be ridiculous Quentin Fabray. Your voice is very good, you may need a little more control of your breath and work on reaching the highest notes, but you are a great singer_ " If there was something that the brunette could not stand it was that her friend would look down on himself like that.

" _Whatever you say... So we will do that duet together?_ "

" _If that's what you want_ "

" _It's what I want Rachel_ " he confirmed again, unable to help but laugh for the fear that she seemed to feel the always safe captain of the Glee Club.

" _In that case yes_ "

" _Quentin, Rachel! Do you want to share something with the class?_ " In the end Mrs. Matthew's got tired of seeing the two students talking non-stop in low voices.

" _No Mrs. Matthew's_ "

" _Silence_!"

* * *

" _Damn_ " Quentin grunted as Dave Karofsky threw a large glass of slushie over Rachel, practically soaking her completely.

" _You're good?_ " He asked, reaching up to the brunette.

" _Are you defending her, Fabray?_ " Dave scoffed along with Azimio when he saw the blond lead pretending to help the brunette.

" _What do you care?_ "

" _You're just another weirdo Fabray_ " They both scoffed before going the way they had come.

" _You didn't have to do that, I know how to defend myself_ "

" _I can see that_ "

" _But I couldn't defend myself from an attack like that, they are two... And great, huge soccer players, even if you came it didn't make any difference_ " The brunette's ego was shattered because Quentin was her most distant friend in this At the time she had been the only person who had ever defended her from attack by McKinley's thugs.

" _I know you are probably right_ "

" _I have it, believe me_ "

" _Yeah, but... Does that mean I can't help you?_ "

" _I have not said that_ "

* * *

Quentin decided that it was okay to go into the girls' bathroom for once and after going to get Rachel's clothes from her locker he began to help her clean her face and hair with the help of the sink water.

" _Thank you, you didn't have to defend me_ " The brunette was grateful, she wouldn't deny it.

" _I could not stay still_ " In recent weeks their relationship had been closer and therefore he could not stare at nothing while Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams did what they wanted.

" _You could, I know you could_ "

" _I'm not like Finn_ " He knew the Quarterback hadn't defended the brunette as they briefly exited last year not once from attacks by soccer players.

" _Finn isn't that bad, he just didn't know how to defend myself, he explained it to me_ "

" _If you want, believe him, you can do it, it's your decision_ "

" _I believe him_ "

" _Well... Changing the subject, about the duet... Do you have any songs in mind that we can sing_?" The contest was barely three days away and they hadn't rehearsed yet.

" _Six words_ "

" _Which?_ "

" _Barbra Streisand_ "

" _Why_ _it does not surprise me?_ " The blonde allowed himself to mock Rachel's obsession with the famous singer and actress " _And the other four words?"_

" _A Star Is Born_ "

* * *

" _Very good guys, the couples that have decided to enter the contest are the following: Mercedes and Santana, Kurt and... Kurt, Mike and Tina, Quentin and Rachel and finally Sam and Finn_ " Mr Shuester announced while writing down the names of all the couples at the white board at the end of the choir room.

" _Quentin and the dwarf?_ " Santana was more than surprised with that couple participating, she was not expecting it at all.

" _Santana_ " The blonde warned looking at Rachel with an apologetic look to which she is alone she smiled somewhat sadly, she was used to it.

" _I have to admit that I am somewhat disappointed by the total disappearance of many of the members, but since this is a contest and no one is obliged to participate I will not say anything_ " Still I stare at all those who had refused to participate, he expected everyone to do it and was somewhat disappointed.

" _Well, let's start, the order will be the one written on the board so Mercedes and Santana will be the first to sing_ " Without further ado, the adult took a seat in one of the first rows to fully enjoy the performances.

" _Enjoy the views Fabray_ " she joked the Latina slapping her butt as she winked at the dyed blonde, causing Rachel to exchange glances between them without understanding where exactly that was coming from.

Merdeces and Santana did an excellent rendition of River Deep - Mountain High song by Ike Tina Turner. They gave their all by offering a more than outstanding performance, so much so that Rachel was concerned because perhaps after this the fact that Finn and Sam will win was not as clear as before.

" _What is that Q?_ " Santana asked again jokingly hinting at Quentin drooling while she watched Santana's dance moves during her performance.

" _Don't be ridiculous_ " The blonde had to admit that he had gotten a little absorbed, but he wasn't drooling.

Next to her Rachel seemed to be more and more annoyed, because she had seen the blonde fix his gaze on Santana's butt without any shame or shame a few seconds ago and now she was talking to him like this... Could it be that maybe the two of them?... No, it could not be true?

This performance was followed by Kurt, who sang Le Jazz Hot, surprising as it was a solo performance but it was equally incredible. This was followed by the performance of Mike and Tina which was much more than everyone expected from the couple, they performed Sing! in a very peculiar way, with Mike they talked instead of singing while he danced in an extravagant way.

" _That was great guys, very unexpected, I congratulate you_ " Shuester was very proud of the performance of both, especially Mike.

" _The next are Quentin and Rachel_ "

Both got up from their respective seats with the exaggerated and mocking cheers of Santana accompanying them, once in the center of the room Quentin walked away until he found an acoustic guitar that he had left in a corner ready to use in the performance.

" _Ready?_ " He asked turning to Rachel so that they would both take positions.

" _I was born ready_ "

After getting the signal from Rachel, the blonde took the guitar, placed it on and searched for the chords before taking a deep breath before all the attentive gazes and began to gently strum the strings of the instrument.

_Tell me something girl_

_Are you happy in this modern world?_

_Or do you need more?_

_Is there something else you're searching for?_

_I'm falling_

_In all the good times_

_I find myself longing for change_

_And in the bad times I fear myself_

Once the verse of Quentin was sung, the brunette took place in the room, standing next to him and waited for a few seconds while the blonde continued playing the guitar before starting the part about him.

_Tell me something boy_

_Aren't you tired trying to fill that void?_

_Or do you need more?_

_Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?_

_I'm falling_

_In all the good times_

_I find myself longing for change_

_And in the bad times I fear myself_

Rachel took a second deep breath, catching the air she needed before giving her all for the next verse.

_I'm off the deep end_

_Watch as I dive in_

_I'll never meet the ground_

_Crash through the surface_

_Where they can't hurt us_

_We're far from the shallow now_

The blonde accompanied Rachel's voice with the chords of the guitar while he struggled to keep her impassive gaze before the obviously surprised audience.

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

_We're far from the shallow now_

The blond continued singing as he approached the brunette with the guitar, passing the instrument to her while he went to the piano to begin playing the notes that continued. Rachel had learned to briefly play the most important chords in this song thanks to Quentin's patience and dedication, as she was especially excited to perform this song as well as possible.

The brunette kept the accompanying high note while Quentin put down the piano again and switched to a new instrument, drums. Once he had the drumsticks in hand he did not hesitate to start beating the instrument to the rhythm of the music that he had to follow, accompanying the powerful voice of the little brunette at all times.

_I'm off the deep end_

_Watch as I dive in_

_I'll never meet the ground_

_Crash through the surface_

_Where they can't hurt us_

_We're far from the shallow now_

Quentin pounded the drums, creating the corresponding rhythm for the tune he had created earlier, while Rachel sang while maintaining a perfect register.

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow_

_We're far from the shallow now_

Rachel ran to the drums where Quentin was still keeping the beat, getting as close as possible so their voices would blend together as they both got carried away with the song and smiled as they sang. Both of them perfectly joined their voices in the part of the final duet before Quentin gave the last beat to the drum of the drums and finally he will drop the drumsticks, ending the song. Seconds later the room erupted in applause causing the delay in which both had been involved thanks to the song to suddenly break.

" _Wow guys... Just wow... I am very surprised and proud of what you have just reinvented a classic_ "

The others supported what Mr Shuester said, beginning to applaud and virtue even louder causing Quentin to make a playful curtsy, gaining the support of Rachel who repeated the act. The only one who didn't seem to agree was Finn, he didn't understand what had just happened, this wasn't the deal he had made with Rachel, they hadn't done their duet because he wanted Sam to win, that's why Finn was going to sing with him and now Rachel was coming to join in with Quentin, using that incredible reinvention of Shallow. Apart from the fact that Rachel was looking at Quentin in that strange way in which she only used to look at him. What the hell was going on?

" _Amazing guys, just amazing_ "

" _Hey Mr Shuester... There's still a duet left, Sam and I haven't performed yet_ "

" _Right Finn, excuse me... Go ahead, our last contestants, Sam and Finn_ "

Both interpreted a very good version of Billionaire, but the bar was too high and the public was already clear who deserved the first place in this contest.

" _And the winners of the duet contest and a free dinner at Breadstix are... Quentin and Rachel!_ "

The announcement was followed by more applause and cheers, in addition to the occasional complaint and mockery on the part of Santana who demanded her victory, although for all she gave up.

" _We have won... We have won... We have won_ " An excited Rachel leapt back and forth announcing her victory as she and Quentin left the choir room after Glee time ended.

" _Yes we have won but... I don't know if you remember that that was not the plan_ "

" _What was the plan_?"

" _Sam and Finn had to win in order to give Sam confidence_ "

" _Oh my God Quentin is right ... I have been carried away by Barbra, by that wonderful movie, with that wonderful soundtrack ... And Sam has lost, now he will never get the confidence he needs to be in the club, my God what I've done_ "

" _Rachel relax, don't overdo it... Sam will get over it and in time he will have confidence, even he has participated and they have obtained second place, it is not even that bad_ "

" _You're right... I didn't even want to go to Breadstix_ " After all, her problems with the menu were still there.

" _Not even with me?_ "

" _I could make the effort_ " she teased looking away to avoid the intense wet puppy look Quentin was giving her.

" _So I guess we have a date at Breadstix... Tonight_?"

" _Tonight_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I have investigated Shallow is a creation of Lady Gaga so no, it was not part of the Soundtrack of the version of "A Star Is Born" starring Barbra Streisand in 1976 but as I wanted to add the song in the performance of Quentin and Rachel are going to pretend it's part of the Soundtrack: D
> 
> Again I apologize for the millions of spelling mistakes that have surely made your eyes burn.
> 
> Well, if you have come this far I can only thank you for having read this, I really hope you liked it and if it has been, I would like to see your opinion in the comments.
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Breadstix

" _So..._ " Santana leaned against the locker next to Quentin's locker as she bored to file her nails.

" _So..._ " The blonde repeated his words, waiting for the Latina to continue with the sentence he had started.

" _You doing a duet with Rachel Berry_ "

" _Oh I get what this is about, my crime against the McKinley status quo_ "

" _Something like that_ "

" _I don't have time for this_ " Quentin had no desire to argue about that particular topic.

" _I really don't know who took the stick out of your butt this summer and decided that now you had to be a kind of imitation of Puck and Tina in the first year_ " The comparison was really accurate, the only thing missing was Tina's stutter and sexual desire de Puck " _But I want to make it very clear that you're not doing yourself any favors by being on Glee and singing duets with Rachel Berry_ "

" _Finn does it_ "

" _No one takes Finn seriously, Q. Have you heard what the new coach did? Sam Evans is the new Quarterback, in no time Finn will be out of the team. It is true that he was not a good player before, but since he started dating with RuPaul things are going like shit_ "

" _Why do you complain so much about a club you belong to?_ " Quentin decided it was time for questioning on his part.

" _You know perfectly well that I joined so that that mononeuronal Puckerman did not hurt Kitty more_ " Also because Sue had asked them to sabotage the Glee Club from the inside, but the Latina was not going to admit that.

" _I joined in to help Puck with the situation with Kitty_ "

" _Well, it's done, you don't have anything else to do there_ "

" _Neither do you... Or wait... Maybe yes_ "

Quentin Fabray was one of the few people who could put his hand on fire without fear of burning himself and swear that Santana López was still in the Glee Club for two reasons only. First reason, she liked being part of the Club and second reason: Brittany S Pierce.

" _Don't go that way Fabray_ " The Latina threatened trying to sound threatening.

" _Santana, I appreciate you. I know our friendship is a bit strange and we mainly got together because it was convenient for sheer popularity. But I still appreciate you, that's why I think it is better that each of you get involved in your affairs_ "

" _You yourself Q, but then don't say I haven't warned you_ "

The blonde just rolled his eyes before walking away from the Latina towards the apartment. On the one hand he understood Santana's incessant need to show off and he also understood that things had fallen apart around him. Kitty Wilde was no longer his friend, no longer his cheerleader captain. Noah Puckerman had equally slipped down the social ladder just by holding onto his attitude. Britanny Pierce seemed more interested in the choir and the boy in the wheelchair that belonged to it than in the cheerleaders. And finally himself, who had given up everything he had, his place on the football and basketball team and his popularity status for a quieter life within McKinley. Santana was watching his friends collapse from the top of the social ladder, for one reason or another. She did not want to fall after them, especially considering that if the truth were known, the fall would be much harder than it seemed.

* * *

" _Quentin?_ " Judy Fabray asked as she heard the front door to the living room open, revealing that her youngest son must have returned from high school.

" _Hello mom... Again_ " He greeted wearily, he was fed up with his mother speaking to him with such pity and concern.

" _How are you doing? How has school been for you?_ "

" _Good_ " he replied quickly before going to the kitchen to get something to eat.

" _Are you sure? You were a little late_ "

" _Sure, I was at the Glee Club, you know that some days Mr Shuester asks us to stay longer, also today there was a duet contest_ "

" _I don't like that that club takes away your study time Lucas, it's important that you focus on what is really important_ "

There it was, the words he was waiting to hear, once his mother proved to be the shadow of his father, thinking the same thing, attacking with the same, only always more subtle.

" _Can you stop talking to me as if you were my owner? You speak just like dad... The same father who no longer lives here because you are in the middle of a divorce process_ " He couldn't help but raise his voice when talking about his father.

" _Don't talk like that, I don't want the neighbors to know anything, that's between_ _us_ "

" _The same one who came here a few days ago and asked you for an opportunity to speak, you let him pass and when I came home and saw me like this he punched me_ " This time he yelled as he pointed to his now almost imperceptible bruise and rage ran through him.

" _Lucas_ " Judy's voice sounded warning.

" _And worst of all, she's not the first to do it_ "

" _I don't want to continue this conversation_ " There was nothing Judy wanted to hear less at this point than Russell's mistakes.

" _Do you want to be that person? The kind of person who hits his son for dressing differently or for dyeing his hair?_ "

" _Lucas please_ "

" _It's not Lucas, it's not Lucas. It's Quentin, that's my name. And I don't care what you think about the Glee Club or my looks, I'm still an A student, I'm still what you wanted me to be_ "

Judy watched her son as he was losing his temper, with Russell at home he would never have dared to do something like that but now... He was so full of rage. She didn't blame him, Russell hadn't been a good father, but he had given his children all the necessary comforts.

" _Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room_ "

That said, the blonde took the freshly heated food and went up to his room ready to eat within those four walls, the only ones that gave him the peace he needed. Or so he thought until his phone vibrated on the desk where he had left it when he arrived.

 **Stranger** : Hi

 **Quentin** : Hello?

 **Stranger** : * typing *

 **Quentin** : Who are you?

 **Stranger** : It's me.

 **Quentin** : I don't have time for this nonsense.

 **Stranger** : No, don't wait... It's me, Quentin, Rachel. Rachel Berry.

 **Quentin** : Rachel?

 **Rachel** : Yes, I asked Puck for your number when I realized you changed it. I thought he would have informed you.

Last summer, when the tension in the Fabray house was starting to get unbearable. Russell got so mad at Quentin that he decided it was a good idea to smash his cell phone into as many pieces as he could, the data on the card was destroyed as well as the entire device, and he was forced to change the number.

 **Quentin** : Are we talking about the same Puck?

 **Rachel** : Touché.

 **Quentin** : How can I help you Berry?

 **Rachel** : Berry... For a moment it was like talking to Santana... Wait, Santana are you there?

 **Quentin** : Sorry, she was accidentally, she was thinking about something else. PS: Santana is not here.

 **Rachel** : What happened?

 **Quentin** : Nothing... Just... Mr. Rogers has decided that my physics work had nothing but a remarkable high.

 **Rachel** : It's a very good note.

For a normal person, yes, for Quentin it had never been, his parents always demanded that he reach the A. Now that Russell was not feeling much less pressured but he would still keep his grades so as not to have problems with Judy, in addition to not doing so would have wasted years of hard effort.

 **Rachel** : _Can I call you?_

The blonde didn't answer, instead he pressed the call icon in the message chat Rachel had started.

" _Can_ "

" _Good way to confirm_ " Rachel's voice sounded funny on the other end of the line.

" _What can I do for you star_?"

" _Star_?"

" _That's right? I still remember when I first saw you, about your seven years old. I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and I'm going to be a star, you even sang_ "

" _Don't remind me_ " Rachel seemed embarrassed that Quentin was reminding her of her presentation that first day of school so many years ago.

" _It was a great performance_ " The blonde continued to mock the brunette.

" _They all laughed at me_ " he still remembered it and shuddered at the memory of the loud roar of childish laughter from his classmates.

" _They were all idiots, besides I didn't laugh at you_ "

" _Maybe you were the idiot_ "

" _There are many things that make me an idiot Rachel Berry, but not laughing at you that day is not one of them_ "

After that phrase, a comfortable silence was established on both sides of the line, barely listening to each other's breathing, indicating that they were still on the other side listening carefully.

" _What time are you coming to pick me up?_ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _Breadstix_ "

" _Oh already... she had forgotten. At eight?_ " Nor could they spend much time outside, although it was Friday, Monday they had a physical exam.

" _Excellent, I'll be waiting but I have one condition_ "

" _I'm afraid of what it might be_ "

" _I will go out with you tonight to go to Breadstix, as friends_ " he added quickly realizing how everything sounded when saying it out loud " _If you come a few minutes earlier and go in to see my parents_ "

" _Rachel..._ "

" _Please... They miss you, the other day Dad saw your car when you took me home and I'm sure he had to restrain himself from running like a madman after you when you left_ "

" _That doesn't cheer me up_ " Imagining Leroy Berry in that situation could be comical but also very strange.

" _You know I'm exaggerating, but seriously Quentin... Please, it will only take a while_ "

" _It's okay_ "

He could practically hear Rachel's gesture of victory across the line.

" _But..._ "

" _They are not angry or angry with you if that is what worries you_ " The brunette clarified to calm the blonde.

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _Because of what happened... Between us, I was not angry because they think it was just something natural_ "

" _They do not know that..._ "

" _No_ "

They don't know what left you and I left you completely alone conscientiously for years due to pressure from my family to do it even though you were the only person I liked spending my time with, Quentin wanted to say, he really did, but no could. So he just pretended once more that it was all his fault and his alone, while Rachel decided to ignore the subject for fear of losing her recently renewed and tentative friendship.

" _Why?_ " The blonde asked, wanting to know why Rachel's parents never knew the true story.

" _What would I gain by telling him? I was going to lose my best friend anyway, whatever I did_ "

" _Rachel... I... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what happened_ "

" _You don't have to apologize, it was a long time ago, besides now we are... Right?_ " The brunette was afraid to get into the subject but she wanted to do it once and for all.

" _I guess so_ "

" _You could say we're friends_ " Rachel dared to venture into new terrain.

" _Something like that_ " The blond smiled before another silence was established on the line, neither of them knew very well what to say after that conversation.

" _I'll see you at eight_ "

" _See you at eight star_ "

* * *

" _Okay, you can... You can... It's just them, nothing will happen, nothing will happen_ "

Quentin was mentalizing himself that getting into Berry's face in the next few minutes was totally safe. While he was parked in front of the Berry residence, he was still sitting in the driver's seat of his car.

" _Ok... Come on, let's go there_ "

He said this, he got out of the vehicle to go to the front door of the house where after other minutes of reflection he took the courage to ring the bell.

" _You finally make up your mind!_ " A flustered Leroy Berry opened the door in a matter of seconds before taking Quentin up and down, evidently surprised by his attire. Leaving Quentin somewhat scared and embarrassed as he stared at the short, dark-skinned man.

" _We have been watching how you go crazy for about 15 minutes to arm yourself with courage_ " Hiram intervened in the conversation, he was much taller than her husband, his complexion was also whiter and he wore large black glasses on his nose.

" _Dads! Leave me alone for once_ " Luckily Rachel Berry made an appearance, sprinting down the stairs as she interrupted their awkward reunion.

" _Sorry, it is impossible to have them watched, I told them they will behave but I see that it is impossible_ " she said that last part looking hard at both, although everyone in the room knew it was in a funny tone.

" _I couldn't help it, I was too excited... Look at this, Lucas Fabray, at my house... The last time I saw him he had pre-adolescent pimples and huge glasses_ " Leroy still found himself uncontrollable before the visit of one day he was the best friend of his daughter.

Quentin became visibly uncomfortable at the mention of his former physical appearance, prompting Hiram to enter the conversation again to divert the topic.

" _And look at him now, a tall, strong, handsome young man and... Punk? Don't worry, I went through that phase too, it's normal_ "

" _All teenagers had a good time except Rachel_ " Leroy was grateful for that, Rachel's drama and punk attitude would be too dangerous a cocktail.

" _No... It's not exactly Punk, I really don't know what it is_ " The blonde didn't know what name to give to this new look that he had acquired, it was simply a way to stand out in a bad way, to rebel and express a bit of his anger, he felt comfortable this way even though he did not identify with the term punk.

" _It doesn't matter what it is, we're not here to talk about this_ " Again Leroy dropped the subject to focus on the blonde with a fatherly look " _I know we haven't seen each other for a while and I fully understand that you and Rachel distanced each other but... A hug?_ "

At this Quentin could only smile, it was incredible. These two men who had always been so nice to him, they saw him after a year and instead of acting strange or just polite, they pretended time had not passed and they looked at him with that look of proud parents.

" _Of course_ " he couldn't deny something like that, he wasn't made of stone.

Leroy spread his arms excitedly and Quentin was the one who approached him, soon both of them merged into a loving embrace which Hiram joined shortly after, arguing that he could not resist. Meanwhile Rachel watched the scene fondly, wanting to take a photo but not wanting to break the moment or make it strange.

" _Glad to see you Lucas_ " Leroy broke away from the hug once Hiram released them both and ruffled the teen's hair confidently.

" _I'm glad to see you both again_ " Quentin didn't think to correct them, if they wanted to call him Lucas, they had permission.

" _Dad, it's Quentin now_ " Rachel interjected equally thinking that the term would make Quentin feel uncomfortable.

" _Oh that's right, sorry_ "

" _No, don't worry sir, it's okay_ "

" _Sir... You don't have to be so formal, you can call us Hiram and Leroy, as always_ "

As always, what a strange sense of peace and familiarity those words brought to his chest. It was like coming home after a long time away.

" _Well if I'm not mistaken we have you here instead of Finn Hudson because the plan was that the new member will win the duet contest_ " Hiram made a totally correct guess.

" _But our girl went overboard and you both won the contest_ " Full Leroy shortly after.

" _That's right_ " The blonde looked over his shoulder at Rachel with false suspicion, to which she simply looked away from her as if she had been discounted by doing a prank at the age of five.

" _Drink to that_ "

" _Dad!_ " Rachel complained even knowing that her parents did not approve of Finn Hudson as her boyfriend at all, but Quentin didn't have to know that.

" _Excuse me darling but a father's job is to advise his children and guide them. And my advice is to warn you, Finn Hudson is not for you_ " Leroy was not going to hide.

" _He's not up to you_ " Hiram agreed with her husband.

Quentin more than agreed with both men, but this was not a conversation he should have an opinion on.

" _Enough. We're leaving_ " Rachel decided it was a good time to take the blonde's hand and drag him to the front door with the aim of leading him to her car.

" _Have a good time guys_ "

* * *

The trip to Breadstix was full of songs, once again Rachel's USB made an appearance and although Quentin did not want to sing with her, he enjoyed every minute of listening to it.

" _I'm sorry if he was uncomfortable for you_ " Her brunette apologized for the earlier behavior of her parents on their way to the restaurant.

" _It hasn't been uncomfortable, your parents are amazing as they always have been, I was uncomfortable but it wasn't because of them_ "

" _Why were you uncomfortable_?"

" _Because of my behavior Rachel, I did things a few years ago, I made certain decisions that I should never have made... I regret it and I am very sorry for that_ "

" _You are forgiven_ " Rachel smiled at the new apology from her friend, she did not want him to apologize but she could not help feeling flattered, she showed that Quentin was truly sorry.

" _No one can be so forgiving and get away with it_ "

" _My parents have always taught me that you have to accept an apology, holding a grudge is not going to give me anything good_ "

As always Rachel Berry brought to light one of the teachings of her parents as an example for her way of thinking.

" _Let's go"_

" _I understand that this place is the favorite place of the average inhabitant of Lima, but what is really special about it? The breadsticks?_ " Rachel very much questioned everyone's favoritism towards Breadstix.

" _I guess, it's also a relatively cheap place, it's always been in the city, it's kind of a tradition to come here_ " The blonde wasn't particularly excited about the place either, but after all the dinner was free.

* * *

" _I guess... A salad_ " Rachel looked at the menu over and over again and to her disappointment there was nothing vehan available but the salad.

" _You didn't have to come_ " she Now she felt guilty for making the brunette have to come to the place that she didn't like.

" _I didn't want to leave you alone, we both won_ "

" _I would have found someone else_ " Maybe Puck would have some free time to come spend the free coupon.

" _Santana?_ " Rachel asked smoothing her dress over her legs.

" _Santana?_ " The blond was lost.

" _Would you have brought her?_ " She asked again continuing with the task of smoothing her dress.

" _I don't think Santana wanted to be here with me_ "

" _She believed there was something between you_ "

" _Between Santana and me?_ "

" _Yes_ "

" _No... Of course not_ " Quentin winced at the thought.

" _Why not? You are both popular and attractive, by all the classic teen movies I've seen, it's a matter of time_ "

" _I don't care about those movies, besides Santana is my friend, I don't see her like that_ " she could be very attractive, but Quentin never saw her that way.

" _Oh_ "

" _Besides... Between you and me... I think if she had the opportunity to be here with someone of her choosing, she wouldn't be me_ "

Quentin intended to give a subtle hint to Rachel, but it seems that this she did not understand, as she soon lost herself in her thoughts, probably thinking about it and trying to figure out what Quentin's words meant.

Shortly after his ordering was on the table, while Rachel had ordered a salad, Quentin did not deprive himself and ordered a beef burger with bacon and cheese, apologizing to Rachel in advance for that.

" _Carnivore_ " She said pretending to be offended, in reality it was not like that because Rachel could be vegan but she respected other lifestyles and would never pressure anyone to follow her diet.

* * *

"Do you think Sam is gay?" Rachel interrupted her earlier conversation about Glee's upcoming assignments and school in general.

" _What kind of question is that Rachel?_ "

" _Oh no, I don't mean it that way_ "

" _I know not, you have two gay parents, I know perfectly well that you are not homophobic. I mean, I don't understand why you ask_ " The blonde didn't really understand where that question came from.

" _For nothing special, I just know that Kurt asked him to do a duet together and he apparently rejected him_ "

" _I don't think Sam is gay, at least not judging by the times I've seen him look at Santana's ass_ " he explained recalling all those times in his head, Sam was definitely not gay.

" _If you've seen him look, it's because you were looking too_ "

" _Maybe yes, I'm not made of stone_ "

" _I thought you and Santana didn't have anything together_ "

" _And we don't have it, but that doesn't mean she's not attractive_ " By the end of the day Quentin was human and sometimes his instincts would betray him.

" _Before... When you mentioned that she wanted to be here with someone else... Who were you referring to?_ "

" _Please Rachel, I think there is a group of people that you are part of that can ensure that Santana is interested in another... Person_ " With group of people he meant the Glee Club and with person he intended to give a clue regarding the gender of Santana's romantic interest, which was definitely not the male gender.

" _I don't know if it's who I think_ "

" _It's an open secret Rachel, you know that_ "

Rachel looked around her several times not knowing if she would say the words out loud or not, she knew what Lima was like and the restaurant was relatively busy, she did not want anyone to overhear her conversation by mistake and the rumors will start to spread.

She decided to take her phone and write a message in the private chat with Quentin.

 **Rachel** : You mean Brittany?

 **Quentin** : Yes.

Rachel looked up, meeting Quentin's gaze that told her she wasn't lying to which her eyes widened. She couldn't be, she had suspected it sometime, but she thought her head was playing tricks on her.

 **Quentin** : I guess you suspected something.

 **Rachel** : God yeah... Now that I think about it, it's so obvious.

 **Quentin** : As obvious as it is, it's a secret, if someone... If Santana rather, finds out that you know, they'll tear us both will never find our bodies.

 **Rachel** : Quentin! I know how this town is, I will never say anything. I would never do that to someone while in Lima, not even to Santana.

They both nodded and put their phones away before talking. About an hour later they finished dinner, used the gift voucher to pay, and left the establishment.

" _It was fun_ " Commented the blonde once back in the car.

" _It has been... Excuse me_ " The brunette took the phone out of her bag checking the caller ID, she thought it would be one of her parents, but it was Finn.

" _You do not answer?_ "

" _It's Finn_ "

" _And that's why you don't answer?_ "

" _Yeah... I mean no, I mean... It's complicated_ " she finished by admitting after going blank with Quentin's question.

" _The complicated one, the average teenager's favorite expression_ "

" _I know it sounds like a capricious teenager but... I don't know, sometimes I don't understand what I'm doing trying to have a relationship with him, we already tried and it didn't work_ " The brunette was frustrated, because her romance hadn't gone as expected " _Maybe it's me... I also tried it with Jesse and apart from being a manipulative pig, I never felt anything..._ "

" _Nothing?_ "

" _Nothing that I should feel. I... I don't want a boring, monotonous and empty relationship, I want a relationship full of love and passion, I want one of those things that you read in books and wonder if it's even possible that I want all that_ " The brunette got excited, stretched out on her seat and gestured exaggeratedly while trying to explain her point of view.

Quentin glanced at his passenger as he drove on, not quite sure what to say.

" _Maybe i'm too demanding_ " Finally Rachel collapsed back into her seat.

" _You are not, do not settle for less. If it is what you want, go ahead_ "

Rachel smiled at the blonde as he expressed his opinion on the subject.

" _I would like someone... someone with whom my emotions felt... like explosions when I'm next to her_ "

After this last sentence they both fell silent, reflecting on it and listening to the soft melody that came from the radio.

" _We're here_ " Quentin got out of his seat and made the full circle of the car until he reached the other side and opened Rachel's door.

" _I loved hanging out with you, Quentin Fabray, you're a real gentleman_ " The brunette joked, surprised and at the same time delighted with the blonde's act.

" _Of course I did, did you expect less?_ "

" _Never_ "

" _Good night star_ "

" _You're not going to stop calling me that right?_ "

" _Never_ "

" _Goodnight Quentin"_

Then Rachel did something neither of them really expected. She rose to her feet, standing on tiptoe to reach Quentin's cheek, which she kissed briefly before smiling and walking away on the way to her house.

She left him in the driveway shocked by what she had done, not quite sure how to react after that, to which her cheek was still tingling in the area of the kiss.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the people who have read the previous two chapters and have also left kudos. Really motivated me to write more.
> 
> I would also like to say that although I have never had a beta, this time I would like to have someone whose native language is English who can correct the spelling mistakes that surely make everyone's eyes burn. If anyone is interested in this let me know :D
> 
> Again I apologize for the millions of spelling mistakes that have surely made your eyes burn.
> 
> Well, if you have come this far I can only thank you for having read this, I really hope you liked it and if it has been, I would like to see your opinion in the comments.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Date

Rachel walked through the doors of the McKinley on Monday determined to get to her locker as soon as possible, she had to avoid Dave and Azimio, and the best way was to go to class. But her plans were thwarted by Finn Hudson.

" _Rachel... Hey_ " The soccer player greeted once he reached the brunette's side, walking with her through the corridors.

" _Good morning Finn_ " she returned the greeting.

" _Something wrong?_ " Asked him companion visibly uncomfortable.

" _Not at all, why are you asking that?_ "

" _I was calling you on Friday and Saturday... Maybe on Sunday too, I even sent you text messages_ "

Rachel had noticed her, but she was so engrossed in replaying the conversations she'd had with Quentin on her friend's date in her head that she hadn't wanted to respond to Finn. She was too shocked at how great she was despite her years as almost unknown.

" _Oh that ... Excuse me Finn, I was very busy with the physics test and the list of possible songs that I will propose to Mr Schuester for the Sectionals"_

" _I understand, I also have some proposals, we could go together to talk to him at lunch_ "

" _It's a great idea, we'll talk about it later, now I have to go to class as soon as possible_ " she apologized, pointing to the time on one of the high school wall clocks.

" _Oh sure, we'll talk later Rachel_ " He said goodbye before walking to her own classroom.

* * *

Quentin watched the entire conversation as he waited for Puck, leaning against one of the walls of the building, near his classroom.

" _That won't end well_ " Puck commented when he reached his friend's side and realized what he was looking at.

" _You mean Finchel?_ " The popular name that had spread to define the couple, no one knew exactly who had invented it, but it had quickly become popular.

" _Yeah don't get me wrong Finn is a great guy, he's my friend and I appreciate him but relationship wise, he leaves a lot to be desired and I say so_ "

That Puck would say something like that was worrying, considering that he was probably one of the most immature boys in high school, with the most trouble having relationships and even in the sporadic relationships he had, he was not exactly very nice with girls. Living proof, Kitty Wilde.

" _I hope Rachel finds out before it's too late_ "

Everyone was aware that Rachel had the wrong idea of Finn in her head, mainly the result of the high standards she had for what she wanted in a relationship.

" _Maybe she is not as absorbed as we think_ "

Quentin remembered Rachel's words in the car before arriving at her house on Friday. She assured that she was beginning to wonder why she kept trying to have something with Finn, she was aware of her failure.

* * *

Once the time came, Quentin entered the corresponding class, in this case advanced calculus. He walked quickly to Mercedes while the teacher got ready, once next to her he took several notes from her backpack and gave them to her.

" _Thank god you just saved my life_ "

Calculation was not exactly Mercedes' forte and without knowing very well who to ask for help, he decided that Quentin was a good option. The blond accepted, he would pass him his notes with extra notes and detailed explanations, in addition to giving him the occasional lesson in the library when they had free hours.

" _Look at these notes and on Tuesday we can see if you have understood_ "

" _You are my favorite white boy, did you know?"_

Quentin just smiled before continuing through the classroom, concluding that he would have to sit with Sam since there was no other free space.

" _Hi Bieber_ " he greeted taking a seat next to the new club member.

" _Bieber?_ "

" _You know... All that Bieber essence that you give off_ " he indicated pointing to the boy's hair which was an obvious copy of Justin Bieber's look.

" _I like his music_ " Sam seemed to get defensive which quickly alerted Quentin.

" _Don't criticize you for that. I'm Quentin by the way, I hadn't introduced myself_ "

" _Quentin Fabray yes, I've heard of you. Excellent soccer player, basketball captain, popular..._ "

Sam stared at Quentin with a grin, probably holding back before commenting on the young man's new outfit.

" _How about this place so far?_ "

" _I come from Tennessee and I must say that Lima is nice, small and quiet_ "

Quentin nodded, Sam seemed like the typical person who enjoyed small towns.

" _The McKinley is kind of… weird though, the other day that guy… Dave Karofsky threw me a slushie for joining Glee_ "

" _Do you regret it?_ " The dyed blonde was aware that Sam had joined Club because of Finn's pressure and insistence.

" _No, it's fun and I like music, I'm also the new Quarterback, I don't think they'll throw me more slushies_ "

Sam was proud of his feat even though he felt a little bad for Finn, he had introduced him to Glee and then Sam had removed him from him as Quarterback.

" _Don't worry about Finn, the McKinley Titans haven't won anything relevant in too long, the team needed a change_ "

" _Do you plan to join again?_ "

Sam seemed hopeful, after Finn the only person he had spoken to directly was Quentin, well and Santana although she intimidated him a bit.

" _Me? No, but Puck will do the tests soon_ "

" _Noah Puckerman? Himself who got a cheerleader pregnant_ "

Rumors spread faster than it seemed, barely a few weeks at the McKinley and Sam already knew the whole story.

" _The same_ "

" _Wow... My old institute was an exclusive school for boys those things never happened... and no, I'm not gay_ " he clarified knowing the rumor that was in the corridors thanks to Kurt Hummel and his attitude.

" _I know_ " Quentin gestured subtly at Santana and then made a suggestive movement of his eyebrows.

" _It's a bit difficult to control the gaze_ " Confessed an embarrassed Sam, looking down when he understood Quentin's reference.

" _I get it_ "

Quentin answered with his eyes fixed on an excited Rachel Berry who got up from her seat ready to write the solved exercise on the board so that all of her classmates could correct her wrong answers.

* * *

Glee time came and Rachel walked through the doorway beaming followed by a grinning Finn who seemed equally excited.

" _We have the song list!_ " She announced capturing the brunette in everyone present and getting a sigh of annoyance from Santana.

" _We did it together_ " Finn completed, standing next to the brunette who was carrying the list in question in her hands, with the necessary lyrics and sheet music.

" _That list is a baby Finchel_ " Santana commented frowning after hearing her own occurrence.

" _Gross_ " was Brittany's comment.

" _As I was saying... Finn and I have decided that the most appropriate duo is..._ "

" _No_ " Before Rachel could continue Mr Schuester rushed through the living room door, raising his hands for the girl to stop.

" _Guys, I'm very sorry. It is true that you are both excellent singers but I have been talking to Miss Pillsbury and I agree with her_ "

" _In which_ _?_ "

" _There are members in this group who also have a lot to offer, there is a lot of talent within these four walls, we just have to look at the duet contest. The interpretation of Tina and Mike, Santana and Mercedes, the voice of Quentin... There is too much talent here to give all the prominence to two people_ " This last was said pointing to Finn and Rachel, both seemed surprised. Finn looked disappointed and Rachel looked... She looked like she was going to explode.

" _Mr Schuester that's unfair. Rachel and I nailed it last year, in all the gigs ... he Just Watch Faithfully_ "

" _Yes, we lost_ " Tina pointed out crossing her arms from her position.

" _Well it's true but it wasn't because of that... Vocal Adrenaline sang Queen... Come on, Journey can't compete against that. Sorry Mr Schuester_ " she apologized knowing the professor's obsession and devotion to that particular group.

" _Don't worry Finn. But back to the subject, the decision is made_ "

" _It is the most absurd and unfair decision I have ever heard!_ " Rachel finally came out in defense of her own prominence.

" _Oh come on... It was taking too long_ " Santana rolled her eyes before continuing with her fingernails.

" _Rachel this decision is made with time and thought, it is not unfair... The unfair thing is to ignore the remaining ten people in this room and focus all the attention on you and Finn_ "

" _But that's not..._ "

" _Enough, enough Rachel. The Glee Club is for everyone and everyone deserves their moment in it, if you have a problem with that it is not my fault_ "

At these words, the brunette looked her teacher up and down with anger, she didn't know what to say, but she didn't want to lose her solo and her duet with Finn, who on the other hand had already sat next to Mike without more to say.

" _You sang with Quentin the other day... Did you think it was a bad performance? Do you think your partner did it badly?"_ Shuester questioned me pointing directly at the blonde.

" _N-No, but that's not the point_ "

" _Rachel, please sit down. We should start planning the new song list as soon as possible_ "

" _If our mini lethal weapon has finished speaking I would like to make some contributions"_

Santana raised her hand getting Mr Schuester's attention.

* * *

They spent the next half hour deciding the songs, in the end it was thought that it was a good idea to give a chance to less prominent members like Santana who would do the solo interpreting the song " ** _Valerie_** " having Brittany and Mike as main dancers, it was also decided that Sam and Brittany who would perform the solo from " ** _The Time of My Life_** ".

" _Are you still upset?_ " The blond asked, leaving the classroom behind Rachel.

" _I'm not mad... I was, but not anymore. Will is right_ " The brunette had accepted during the new soloists' little impromptu rehearsal that the songs had potential and they were playing them better than she and Finn could.

" _Plus Finn could never dance like this_ " Quentin scoffed once the tall boy reached their side not understanding the conversation.

" _What?_ " He asked lost in conversation.

" _Nothing Finn, I was just telling Rachel that you could catch up with Mike, with some effort_ "

" _Thanks Q"_ The footballer seemed proud, obviously he hadn't understood the blond's sarcasm. Rachel quickly glared at the blonde before giggling slightly at the situation.

" _Let's go?_ " Finn asked referring to Rachel, they had planned to go together to their respective houses and later go to dinner, you could say it was a date.

" _Now Finn caught up with you, you can go without me_ " The brunette had to talk to Quentin before going to the tall boy.

The footballer shrugged and walked down the hall away from both of them. Soon after, they all followed the same path and soon the brunette and the blonde were alone in the hall.

" _What happens?_ "

" _Has been cured_ " She commented taking the blonde's chin, lowering his head and rising on the balls of his feet until he could see for sure that there was no trace of the bruise Quentin had on his cheek for at least two weeks.

" _Yes_ "

" _I was scared when I saw him, I thought something bad had happened to you... I thought a lot of bad things_ " All the possibilities that had crossed his mind had been overwhelmingly bad.

" _It was just a stupid hit, I wanted to learn skateboarding, but it's not my thing. I'll limit myself to musical instruments_ " It was no secret to anyone that the boy had a knack for playing music.

" _I don't believe you... But you already know it right?_ " The girl confessed without taking this false anymore.

" _I know_ "

He had always known, he had never been able to lie to Rachel Berry, from the beginning of their friendship, the little brunette had been like a personal lie detector.

**Flashback**

" _Is that a hit?_ " Asked a very scared Rachel Berry, barely 10 years old.

She was watching with fear the blow that extended into the rib cage of her best friend when they were both in bathing suits. Rachel's parents had taken them both to the municipal swimming pool that way, they used to take advantage of the mornings since the number of people in the compound was limited.

" _Uh... No... I mean... Yes it is, but it's my fault... I... I was trying to do a trick with my bike, those tricks that appear on television_ "

Lucas was nervous, he didn't know what explanation to give for the painful mark on his ribs. It had been just a few days ago, one more night his father took home frustrated and decided that drinking was the solution, his mother had drunk him and began to fight with him. Screams quickly filled the walls of the house and for the third time in his life Lucas paid the consequences.

The first time it happened it was much worse. A 7-year-old Lucas came down the stairs in search of water in a terrible moment, he thought that his parents had stopped arguing, but they had not and when extremely drunk Russell saw him enter the kitchen he thought he was the perfect target.

The amount of shouting and insults were a real nonsense, so much so that for many years he preferred to forget that night, he even remembers the moment when his father took the empty bottle of Whiskey and threw it against a wall, breaking it into a thousand pieces. Lucas remembers the fear that spread through his body, the impossibility and the desire to cry out of pure fear, he is still surprised that he had not urinated on him.

Luckily Russell eventually got tired and ordered him out of sight of him, the next day everything seemed normal, the four family members pretended that nothing had happened.

Lucas looked at Frannie for help, for a sign, he wanted to know if she felt like him, if she could support each other. But once again he only found coldness, perhaps she was the one who suffered the most from both of them after all, her personality changed so much... And then, she left. He never saw her again, sometimes he called Mom, sent her notes and some Christmas greetings, never anything more than that.

" _I don't believe you_ " Rachel answered confidently although she did not pressure her friend to tell the truth, at least not today.

" _Will you tell me one day?_ " She still had hope.

" _Maybe_ "

He never told her.

**End Flashback.**

" _Will you tell me one day?_ " The brunette repeated those same words almost six years after pronouncing them for the first time.

" _Maybe_ " The blonde repeated lowering his eyes, based on the repetition and signature of her marks, Rachel must have had a very good hypothesis about them.

" _I'm not going to push ... I just want to say whatever it is_ " She knew what it was or at least she suspected " _You didn't deserve it at ten and you don't deserve it at sixteen_ "

Quentin fixed his eyes on the ground again, he was ashamed because Rachel was becoming specific on the subject, that subject that always caused him fear and shame like no other.

" _Nobody deserves it_ "

After those words Rachel walked down the hall, she probably had made Finn wait too long.

* * *

" _Will I pick you up at eight?_ " Finn asked getting out of Rachel's car, who had taken him to his house so that he would avoid the bus since he didn't have a car.

" _But Finn..._ "

" _My mom will leave the car for me tonight_ " he clarified since her mother would be back from work in no time and she would not need it.

" _Oh okay, in that case I'll wait for you at eight_ "

Finn nodded before turning around intending to walk over to his house, he was looking forward to playing his Xbox a bit.

" _Wait Finn... where are we going?_ " The hopeful brunette asked for an answer different from what she expected.

" _Breadstix... where else?_ " He asked ironically as if he were the most obvious thing in the world, seconds later he was back on his way and this time yes, he entered the house.

* * *

" _Leroy_ " The tall man with glasses called out to her husband.

" _Yes dear_ " Hiram replied without looking up from her book.

" _Is that what I see our girl dressed for what looks like a date?_ " She asked seeing how Rachel came down the stairs in a pink dress that made her look adorable, it was not formal but it was not the typical clothes she used to wear to high school.

" _It seems so... Should we prepare for another round of cuddling with a certain member of the Fabray family?_ " Leroy's hopes grew by the minute.

" _No dad, it's not about Quentin and the other day was because we won the contest. It's Finn and yes, it's a real date, not a contest_ " The brunette defended her companion since she was practically sure that her parents they had something negative to comment on Finn.

" _As much as I would like to comment on something my book prevents me_ " Hiram held up his book for Rachel to read the cover that read the following sentence " ** _How to deal with a teenager and his bad love choices?_** "

" _Daddy!... I can't believe you bought and are reading something like that_ " The brunette was more than indignant at this point.

" _And I don't regret anything_ " Hiram went back to reading her while Leroy laughed at her husband's antics.

* * *

Minutes later the bell on the front door sounded indicating the arrival of young Hudson.

" _Good evening Berry gentlemen_ " Finn greeted entering after Leroy opened the door for him while Rachel convinced Hiram to put aside her precious book to go greet the boy.

" _What are your intentions with my daughter Hudson?_ " Newcomer Hiram asked as soon as she was by her husband and daughter's side.

" _Uh... I... I want to take her to... dinner?_ " The young man seemed to doubt everything at that moment.

" _Daddy please_ " The brunette begged for mercy, she didn't want her parents to embarrass her more.

" _Just kidding Finn_ " Leroy reassured the boy.

" _It's true... More or less, I know all the details of this romance_ " Hiram spoke again " _So I hope an excellent treatment from you towards my little one_ "

" _Of course sir_ " Finn looked at Rachel questioningly, without breaking her firm stance.

" _That's enough, you should go now... Have a good time guys... And Hudson wants her here before ten o'clock_ " Leroy didn't warn before waving warmly to her daughter and closing the door behind both teenagers.

" _That was scary_ " Finn commented once they were in his mother's car, ready to go to Breadstix.

"They were just kidding" Rachel repeated something embarrassed again, while Finn gave her an unconvinced half smile.

The trip was silent, Rachel was still nervous, she didn't really know what to do, what to say or how to behave.

She just looked out the window, listened to the football broadcast on the radio even though she didn't understand a word, and smoothed her dress.

She hadn't been able to notice the detail that Finn was wearing exactly the same clothes that she had worn in class today, maybe for him this date was not so special after all.

* * *

The date was... Quirky. Rachel spent an hour and a half circling a dry salad while Finn talked non-stop about soccer, mentioning teams he liked, players, sports strategies, talking about the McKinley Titans team and swearing he was going to get his captaincy back, he just needed to. time and training assured.

Every time Rachel tried to talk about something or change the subject, Finn changed his attitude, he became more and more silent, responding in a monotonous and graceless way until the brunette considered that attempt failed and they both fell silent. After several minutes Finn would come up with a new topic regarding his favorite sport.

And so it was, for an hour and a half, ninety minutes of his life listening to how a boy spoke about a subject that he was not interested in.

Of course she was willing to listen to Finn for a while since he was passionate about soccer, but she also wanted to talk about things that she would like and later find a common topic for both of them to talk, that's how a conversation works.

You can't take over a conversation entirely and expect a person to spend an hour and a half of their life listening to you.

If that was Finn's concept of a first date after last year's disaster he was wrong.

Rachel was beginning to remember why they had decided to take time off at the beginning of the summer despite having finished their first year as an official couple after everything that happened.

* * *

" _It was good... right?_ " Finn questioned after getting out of his mother's car and walking to the side where Rachel was waiting on the other side of the car.

He had arrived at Rachel's house at the agreed time, exactly ten minutes to ten o'clock.

" _It was good_ " Rachel agreed putting her best smile despite her disappointment.

" _Now... should we... should we?_ " Finn took several steps forward until he was face to face with the little brunette girl.

" _We should_ " Rachel agreed and shortly after Finn's lips were on hers.

The kiss was rough and firm at first, but Finn wasted no time and soon things turned rough and wet, too much for his liking.

It was different from the kisses he remembered giving her last year, before Finn seemed more shy and nervous, now he seemed confident and anxious, thus demanding.

He remembered that Jesse's kisses had been similar, rough, demanding and wet, but softer, you could see the experience that the captain of Vocal Adrenaline had.

On the other hand he had kissed Noah once, that had been completely unpleasant, he didn't even want to remember it, there had been too much... Tongue, everywhere.

Considering his past experiences, Finn wasn't too bad, was he?

" _See you tomorrow_ " Finn parted his lips seconds later and said goodbye, smiling for the last time before getting back into his mother's car.

Rachel stood in the driveway to her house, waving to her until Finn's car was lost in the distance.

When she was sure that she was gone and no one could see her she touched her lips even without knowing exactly what she had compared this kiss that she had given Finn Hudson with a kiss on the cheek that she gave on Friday to another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case there are doubts, I would like to clarify that the Finchel story more or less follows the Canon of the first season. With Kitty Wilde playing the role of the real Quinn Fabray, because if the character disappeared she would be a big hole. Also clarify that my initial idea is to do a slow burn of Faberry and try to develop both characters.
> 
> Also, I would like Quentin to have a good relationship with the members of the Glee Club, unlike Quinn who hardly talks to anyone on the real show.
> 
> I would also like to say (again) that although I have never had a beta, this time I would like to have someone whose native language is English who can correct the spelling mistakes that surely make everyone's eyes burn. If anyone is interested in this let me know. :D  
> Again (one more time) I apologize for the millions of spelling mistakes that have surely made your eyes burn.
> 
> Well, if you have come this far I can only thank you for having read this, I really hope you liked it and if it has been, I would like to see your opinion in the comments.
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Sectionals

" _Well, it wasn't that bad right?_ "

Quentin walked over to Rachel, resting her hands on Rachel's shoulders as she teased her a little.

" _No, it wasn't_ " The brunette had to admit it although she will cost him her pride.

They had just done their Sectionals performance. As expected they were all amazing. Sam and Brittany had worked for days and days in their duo that couldn't be better with the vocal support of Mercedes. On the other hand Santana had been amazing playing the lead voice on Valerie.

" _You did the backing vocals_ " The blond kept mocking.

" _Do not remind me that_ "

" _Rachel Berry doing the backing vocals_ " The blonde complained when he received a blow to the abdomen from the brunette's elbow, still he would not let it be.

" _They worried me"_

Rachel simply sighed as she continued to watch the performance of the latest group, the Warblers, whose lead vocalist Blaine Anderson had Kurt mesmerized.

" _They're good, but we've been better... Right, Kurt?_ " Quentin turned this time to Kurt who was a few meters from them watching the performance with his mouth ajar.

" _I think that's a yes_ " Both Quentin and Rachel had quickly realized that their friend and partner had felt more than admiration seeing the Warblers captain perform.

" _Kurt... Dude... I think if you want something... Go for it_ " Quentin left Rachel to approach the brunette, leaning on his shoulder to sigh those words.

" _Me? Oh no, I have no chance, besides I don't even know if he's gay_ " Kurt was silent when he saw Quentin's gaze, it was quite clear that Blaine was gay, there was always that little abyss of doubt but come on... It didn't seem to be the case.

" _Well go and find out_ "

* * *

" _Tie? A tie? We were better than them_ " Santana complained openly when he learned the results of the contest.

" _Santana, calm down. When we tie with the first place we are not disqualified, we will go to the Regionals and we will face the Warblers again_ " Mr Schuester tried to reassure his student while the others accepted the position with some suspicion, they had been close to lose despite the effort.

" _I think we all agree that we need new strategies, better numbers, better choreography, better timing... We must all strive to improve if we do not want to suffer a draw again_ "

The Gleeks listened carefully to Mr Schuester's talk, they knew he was right after all, although it was difficult to hear him as they had tried so hard in this number to get a simple tie.

" _It's fading_ " Brittany commented once Will gave them permission to go to the changing room to change.

" _What?_ " Santana thought he was talking to her since he was the person closest to her.

" _The pink of Q_ " she explained the blonde pointing at Quentin's tint that was gradually losing extension and color.

" _Bad quality, I had never bought dye before_ " He explained as he left the clothes of the number next to his companions.

" _I liked it in pink_ " Brittany didn't seem very happy that pink was going to disappear.

Santana scoffed at this, she was more than against such hairstyles, even more so after seeing the result on Quentin.

" _He's a real magnet for women, if it weren't for Artie... Maybe you would have been on my list_ " Brittany bragged about having a list of all the people she had slept with.

Quentin chose not to answer and was soon dragged into a corner of the room by Santana.

" _What are you doing?_ " She complained once they were away from others.

" _Are you on Brittany's list?_ " She asked this through clenched teeth.

" _No, of course not, she was joking_ "

" _You better because as I ever found out that you slept with her_ "

" _Santana, stop it now... I don't understand why you are threatening, less to me_ " Quentin was probably one of the most virgin members of the Club " _If you are so concerned about Brittany's sex life you should ask her for some kind of exclusivity_ "

" _What are you implying_?"

" _You know it perfectly_ "

Quentin is fed up with Santana's behavior, she was always nervous, angry, defensive, she seemed to be constantly on the alert against everyone, the subject of Brittany was getting out of her hands.

" _This is over you_ " The blonde confessed looking with pity at his friend.

" _She's not over me, I have it perfectly under control, I just have to keep her off wheels... He has nothing to offer her_ "

" _A relationship, that's what he has to offer her. Santana I can honestly see that she loves you, but she knows you are not willing to give her more than... Sneak sex, no one deserves that from the person she loves_ "

* * *

" _Got it_ " Kurt got on the bus that would take them to their respective homes from the venue where the competition was held, obviously excited.

" _What_?" Mercedes asked leaning towards the cheerful boy once he sat down next to her.

" _Blaine's number_ " The brunette replied eagerly.

" _Blaine Anderson?_ " Rachel asked from the back seats interested in the conversation.

" _The Warbler?"_ Finn added next to her.

" _Blaine Warbler?_ " It was Brittany's turn to ask.

" _Yes_ " Kurt confirmed the suspicions of all listeners of his statement. They were happy for him, he had finally found a boy with the same sexual condition as him, perhaps even a possible romance, someone who would fully understand his point of view.

* * *

" _You... Kurt Hummel... have you gone to Blaine Anderson and got his number? How is that possible?_ " Mercedes was more than amazed by the feat of her friend and even after a long time of travel she was not able to answer the question herself.

" _Yes, I actually had some moral support_." This she looked to the right of her where Quentin lay on the parallel seats asleep in a rather strange position.

" _Did he help you?_ " She asked the surprised girl, she knew Quentin was a good companion, at least for the last few months, but she didn't know that he got to that point.

" _Oh... her neck_ " Rachel had been listening to the conversation, with Finn stealing her window seat and falling asleep shortly after she had nowhere to look or to talk to.

The brunette decided to get up from her seat, remaining standing in the narrow aisle of the bus, sitting on the seat next to Quentin and slowly approaching until she was able to take his head and reposition it in a different way on the seat and the window so that the blond's neck was not painfully bent. Pausing for a few seconds while her eyes went straight to the blonde's cheek, the same one she had kissed a few weeks ago, the same one that had given her a tickle in her stomach greater than kissing Finn's lips. She soon she saw herself staring at Quentin's lips, with a feeling of longing and longing that she hadn't felt in a long time. As soon as she realized her own thoughts, she gathered herself in her seat, pretending that nothing had happened.

" _Much better_ " she said as she returned to her seat in front of the watchful eyes of Mercedes and Kurt who were amazed by the interaction. It hadn't been an interaction as such but they were surprised to see Rachel Berry worry about her friend in such a way that she even went to reposition her sleeping position. Plus she spent too much time with him, staring at him after fixing her sloppy resting position.

" _Nothing_ " Mercedes and Kurt answered at the same time, looking at each other shortly after before smiling slightly.

* * *

The bus dropped Quentin at his front door shortly after. He got out of the vehicle still disoriented as he rubbed his neck obviously tense after his impromptu nap.

He lately he wasn't able to fall asleep, at least not like he should, every time he slept he dreamed of the same thing, over and over again. It sounded like his mother would fall again, he would talk to Russell again, they would fix things and his father would return home, then history repeated itself, violence, screaming and fear but this time he would not be able to hold on... They would be forced to leave From home, he would not be able to get a soccer scholarship or continue his studies, he would have to look for a job to support himself at Breadstix or with Puck and spend the rest of his life in Lima.

He shook his head to push those thoughts away before entering the house and meeting the silence. Her mother was not there, she was spending as much time as possible outside of her lately, when they were together the tension was more than palpable and they both wanted to avoid feeling the unpleasant sensation.

He climbed the stairs to her bedroom, stopping subtly at Frannie's, it had been a long time since he had entered her. A few minutes of reflection later he steeled himself and opened the door, everything was the same as the day her sister went to college, the last day he saw her in person and made real contact.

**Flashback**

Lucas was 11 years old the day that Frannie got ready to collect all her things to go to Brown University in Rhode Island, she had obtained a scholarship for her excellent grades and her participation in Sue Sylvester's cheer team, it was a success as student.

" _Will you come at Christmas?_ " They might not be the closest siblings, but Lucas was reassured to see his sister at home.

" _I don't think so_ " The blonde didn't want to look at her little brother, she didn't want to see those disappointed hazel eyes behind the big glasses that the little blonde was wearing.

" _Why?_ " Lucas didn't understand why his sister wouldn't want to spend Christmas with her family.

" _I'll have a lot to study_ " he lied as he hurried to put away the last of his things.

" _You have always studied at home, you can do it one more time_ " It was not a valid excuse for him.

" _I don't want to come_ " confessed the older of the brothers turning around to face her little brother.

" _For me?_ " He asked fearfully, was he the problem?

" _No, of course it's not because of you, this has nothing to do with you Lucas_ " Frannie hated that her brother felt so insecure " _I know I don't tell you much but I love you very much_ "

" _I love you too_ "

" _And I know you will understand this when you are older and one day... You will understand it so much that you won't need me to explain why I don't want to come back for Christmas_ "

That said, Frannie leaned over to her brother to hug him, finally she kissed her cheek goodbye and left her childhood room with the idea of never going back inside.

 **End Flashback.** Now he understood. Perfectly.

He understood the feeling of being trapped, with no way out. The feeling of drowning, the fear living with you every day.

Although things had improved when Russell left, but fear persisted, the fear that he would return, that everything would happen again.

He understood that his sister was in his same place years ago, perhaps even worse since she somehow protected Lucas and carried the weight of what his family really was for most of his childhood, then turned cold and insensitive, letting Russell finally get to his brother and finally he left and never came back because he was not able to return.

She didn't want to see Russell, she didn't want to hear or hear from him ever again.

He didn't want to see Quentin because he knew he should never have left him alone in that situation that was getting more out of control every day.

And finally he did not want to see the woman who had allowed all this in her home without taking action against her husband. He was only able to speak to her to maintain a degree of normalcy and not arouse suspicion, nothing more.

Out of nowhere Quentin's phone began to ring in his pocket indicating the new messages he had in his tray. The vast majority of them were from the social network and messaging application Facebook. There the Gleeks had created a group with the members to discuss the performances, the rehearsals, the times in the auditorium. The one who spoke the most was Rachel but this time the message was from Mercedes.

**Glee Club.**

**Mercedes** : Our little punk.

 **Santana** : HAHAHAJAJAJAJA

 **Brittany** : Cute.

 **Sam** : That must hurt.

This was the legend of a picture that Mercedes had taken on the bus, which showed Quentin sleeping in a strange position.

 **Mercedes** : Rachel is trying to fix that schizophrenic position.

 **Kurt** : But she has been useless.

 **Rachel** : I did my best.

 **Finn** : When did that happen?

 **Mike** : Flexible limbs, possible great dancer.

 **Tina** : Not better than you.

 **Artie** : Even my legs don't bend like that.

 **Puck** : I have an idea.

In a few seconds the photo of Quentin asleep with his neck struggling between life and death was the icon of the group, being in view of all and replacing the motivational phrase that Rachel had put in an attempt to motivate everyone with the initiative of create the group.

 **Quentin** : Very funny, I'm going to pass out laughing.

 **Mercedes** : Oh come on admit you look adorable, a little psychotic but just as adorable.

 **Kurt** : I agree.

 **Santana** : Is that strange way of bending the neck a birth skill?

 **Rachel** : It is.

 **Santana** : What will you know Berry?

 **Quentin** : Yes it is, although before it was less disturbing.

 **Kurt** : Wait a minute... At what point has Rachel seen you sleep apart from today to know that?

 **Santana** : No ...

 **Brittany** : Ohhhhh

 **Finn** : Wait ... what?

 **Rachel** : I've seen him sleep in class, like everyone else ... Haven't you noticed that unnatural rotation on her neck before?

 **Puck** : I had noticed.

 **Quentin** : Yeah, it's not that strange either.

They also continued to make fun of Quentin a little more, comparing him with some scenes from the typical horror movies par excellence and making memes about the photo in question.

But Quentin totally did not care, unlike the previous year and the last years he trusted these people, he did not mind that they made fun of him a little whenever it was a joke and I liked knowing that they noticed him in the crowd.

For the first time in his life since Rachel Berry, and later Puck, he could almost certainly say that he had friends he could trust.

 **Rachel** : Don't listen to them, he's adorable not sinister.

Rachel opened her private chat again to express her thoughts on the group chat topic of discussion.

 **Quentin** : I know, you loved it then and you still love it now.

 **Rachel** : It's not that I love it, I don't like you doing it because I know it hurts later. But I have to admit that watching you I remembered Lucas doing it at 8 years old while he slept with me on the floor of my room between a fort of pillows... I really love that.

 **Quentin** : He was a good boy.

 **Rachel** : It still is.

 **Quentin** : I do not think so.

 **Rachel** : Yes it is, because he's still there. You can't get rid of a part of yourself like Quentin, even less if that part is your most genuine reflection. You are Lucas. You will always be Lucas and I love that you are Lucas.

Quentin stared at the message for several minutes before permanently disconnecting from the application, he had no answer for those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than the previous ones
> 
> I would also like to say (again) that although I have never had a beta, this time I would like to have someone whose native language is English who can correct the spelling mistakes that surely make everyone's eyes burn. If anyone is interested in this let me know. :D
> 
> Again (one more time) I apologize for the millions of spelling mistakes that have surely made your eyes burn.
> 
> Well, if you have come this far I can only thank you for having read this, I really hope you liked it and if it has been, I would like to see your opinion in the comments.
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Promise

" _What has happened?_ " Quentin was beyond confused after Mr Schuester practically kicked them out of the choir room.

" _Mr Schuester seemed sick_ " Rachel replied quite concerned about the state of her teacher.

" _Of course he's sick, how could he not be? Lauren Zizes has had the flu for a week, sneezing in the hallways and in all her classes_ " Santana entered the conversation to give her opinion.

" _Lauren doesn't have any class with Mr Schuester_ "

" _No, but the other day I saw Zizes spit out her contaminated saliva on Figgins_ " Santana added " _Figgins has lunch in the staff room with the teachers_ "

Both Quentin and Rachel winced at the mental image of Lauren Zizes studying on Principal Figgins, and later Figgins sneezing on Mr Schuester.

" _At least we have an hour free_ " She said before walking away.

Santana was planning to use the time to warm up before cheerleading practice with Sue.

Little by little everyone was leaving the choir room with different destinations, the stands, the soccer field, the library, even the parking lot to go home early.

Rachel didn't even think about letting Finn stay with her, he quickly left with Puck and Sam bound for the soccer field for some practice.

" _Won't you go home?_ " The brunette decided to ask after both will be alone and in silence.

" _No, if I arrive early my mother will start asking you stupid questions I don't want to answer_ "

Judy would surely accuse Quentin of skipping classes on purpose rather than just being honest.

" _Oh_ "

" _What are you going to do?_ " The sooner the subject changes, the better.

" _I'll go to the auditorium, I want to practice a little_ " The brunette was not thinking of wasting her Glee hour, although Mr Schuester was not available she would continue with the work.

Quentin nodded and they were silent again, Rachel turned and started to walk, until Quentin spoke again.

" _I can go with you?_ "

The question was asked in a low voice, perhaps with some fear, but that didn't matter because Rachel had heard it perfectly. Retracing her few steps, Rachel approached the blonde and took one of her hands before smiling and literally dragging him quickly through the corridors of the McKinley toward the auditorium.

" _How can you walk so fast?_ " She asked the blonde surprised by the speed of the brunette's steps as he was barely able to hold his backpack misplaced on one of her shoulders.

" _I do a lot of elliptical_ " Explained the brunette " _You should see me run_ "

And she immediately began to run without warning, releasing Quentin's hand before doing so.

" _It's a race_ " she announced when she was already a few meters ahead of the blonde.

" _What?!_ " Immediately the former soccer and basketball player started running as fast as he could while he listened to Rachel's melodic laugh in front of him.

At this time he was remembering his past training sessions in both teams but without reaching the brunette before she reached the doors of the auditorium.

" _I won_ " he announced she smugly.

" _How can you run so fast and be so normal?_ " She asked the blonde again as he caught his breath.

" _I already told you elliptical_ " she repeated proudly " _And about being "normal" is simple control of the breath, very important in a singer of my category to reach the highest notes_ "

Of course, Rachel had gone into full control of her breathing so much that a simple run was no problem at all.

" _You have lost your physical form_ " she pointed out the brunette still watching her friend recover from her.

" _I've gone through the summer without doing a single workout_ "

She had lost body training after months without training for a single hour.

" _If you haven't trained and you haven't studied because your grades are excellent, what have you been doing?_ " She asked the brunette when they were going down the stairs of the auditorium to go to the stage.

" _Not much, I'm lazy, I've been bored, I've spent whole afternoons in the pool, I've played video games, went to the occasional party with Puck and went back to practicing piano_ "

Quentin had given strict piano lessons from six to fourteen when he decided to leave it once and for all, his parents believed that the piano was an important instrument, he could play it in many social events.

For example in church where he usually accompanied the choir with his musical prowess on the instrument.

Over the years Quentin ended up hating his classes, they were too long, strict and monotonous, he only learned long and complicated theories and played classical works with a metronome watching at all times that his technique was perfect and impeccable.

" _Did you quit?_ " The brunette asked curiously.

" _Yes, he was too demanding and he really didn't bring me anything other than helping out in the church choir_ "

" _In our duet you played incredible, it didn't seem like you had ever left it"_

" _It's not like it's something you'll forget... It's almost like riding a bicycle when you've been practicing for so many years_ " He commented as he got on stage and sat on the piano seat, placing his hands on the keys and closing his eyes before start playing the entrance melody to _Don't Stop Believin_ '.

" _Conceited_ " Rachel shook her head before walking to the empty space in the piano seat and sitting next to the blonde.

" _What did you want to practice?_ " The blond asked, stopping playing the instrument to open his eyes and look at the brunette.

" _I've been thinking about what Mr Schuester told us in Sectionals, he's right we must do something different... Something must change and maybe it should be the songs_ " She explained, staring at the tallest one.

" _What do you want to change about the songs?_ " Perhaps they would ask to make a different song list, more open to change, more modern instead of focusing so much on the older classics.

" _I think we should write them_ " Rachel confessed looking this time at the piano.

" _Original songs?_ "

" _Yes, I know it sounds risky and it is, but I think that at this moment the Glee Club needs a change like that, a drastic change, it needs to reinvent itself and the best way is that_ "

Quentin thought about it for a few seconds, Rachel had a good point but it was still a risky and complicated maneuver that she did not have to go well.

" _But there is a problem_ " The brunette confessed, sighing with some fear.

" _Which?_ "

" _I don't know how to play any instrument and I need to compose something good if I want my idea to be heard, I know perfectly well that if I introduce myself like that no one will support me... God I can already hear Kurt and Mercedes complaining, plus Santana will throw me a slush after that_ " Rachel needed help to carry out her plan.

" _Okay, I'll help you compose something... Good to compose the melody, I don't think I'm good with the lyrics_ " He had never written any lyrics however she had improvised several melodies.

" _Do not worry_ "

They spent several minutes trying to find a melody that resembled what Rachel wanted for her song, she had no idea about the lyrics but she was clear that she wanted it to be a moving song so Quentin did improvisations with the most typical accompaniments of that type of songs.

" _I like this one... It sounds good and it's melodic_ " Praised the brunette when Quentin came up with a melody quite close to what she really wanted to create it.

The blonde nodded and took her phone out, selecting the recorder app before putting it down on the piano and playing the same melody several times again, so he would have it recorded and remember it whenever he wanted.

" _How do you know how to play so many instruments?_ " Rachel asked getting Quentin to look up from her keys to look at her " _I mean, I know you went to piano lessons, but you also play drums and guitar_ "

" _It is true, Puck taught me to play the guitar this summer, I am no clear expert, but at least I know the chords and I can practice a song as many times as necessary to know how to play it_ " This is how he had done it with Shallow in his duet, using Puck's acoustic guitar to practice the melody over and over again until it was clear in his mind.

" _And the drums?_ " Rachel insisted.

" _YouTube ... Do you remember I told you that this summer has been boring? I bought one of those portable drum kit over the Internet, although it is not the best way to learn it has served me for the basics_ "

The drums had been an easy instrument to learn, there were thousands of lessons on the Internet and it was not as complex an instrument as the piano or the guitar could be, in addition, his general musical education helped a lot to understand everything necessary to learn from the beginning for itself.

" _I also tried to do that with the piano, but it was useless... Could you teach me some notes?_ " She asked the brunette after hearing Quentin's explanation.

" _The piano is more complex, it is difficult to learn online_ " Quentin replied knowing the complexity of the instrument " _Sure, show me what you know_ "

" _I-It's okay_ "

The brunette placed her shaking hands on the white keys, before taking a deep breath and starting to play the entrance tune to Don't Rain on My Parade.

Quentin stared at how she was playing, examining the successes and failures of the brunette's performance.

" _Okay. First you must place your hands safely, a pianist does not hesitate, acts_ "

The boy took the brunette's hands and placed them back in the starting position, indicating the degree of firmness that he should maintain.

" _Second place you must take into account that your hands are independent_ " he indicated which keys corresponded to the domain of the right hand and which keys corresponded to the domain of the left hands.

" _I get it_ "

" _Start over_ " he asked wanting to see how the brunette started now that he had these tips.

Things went well until this one, she did not know with which hand to take over the furthest keys and at the same time not lose the main harmony.

" _I don't know how to do it, I don't have time, I lose my rhythm_ " She complained the brunette putting her hands to her face in frustration.

" _You can do it_ " Quentin took her hands again, guided them to the keyboard and indicated the potion and mastery of the keys again.

" _Then it would be like this"_ She placed her own hands on top of the brunette's and guided them at all times, at an evidently slower but enlightening pace.

" _When you get to this part you should do it like this_ "

He indicated by repeating the movement that the brunette should do but he did not know how to execute several times to make it totally clear.

" _Do you understand?_ " He asked looking at her, realizing that she was too close to her.

In the middle of his lesson Quentin must have leaned too far towards the brunette, in addition to placing one of her arms over the girl's shoulder to bring her hand on top of it to the girl's. In this way, his chest was pressed into the brunette's back, with their faces very close to each other.

When the brunette turned to look at the blonde they were even closer which caused the boy to swallow hard, being so close to Rachel was not exactly what he wanted.

 _"I understand_ " assured the brunette, lowering her gaze slightly to focus on the blonde's lips, like a few days ago when she helped him on the bus, she couldn't help looking.

Quentin didn't realize this, he was busy copying the brunette's action looking at the girl's lips in the same way. Until he realized what he was doing and quickly separated himself from her, placing himself back on the seat of her piano.

" _Try again_ " he asked him releasing her hands

Rachel shook her head anyway and repositioned her hands before beginning to play again.

" _Perfect_ " Quentin commented when he finished the verse in question reproducing perfectly what he had learned.

" _You're a good teacher_ " Rachel gave a positive assessment to her friend for her impromptu classes.

" _Don't be silly, it was just a couple of notes and the basic placement_ "

" _Anyway, with you I have understood... Will you help me with this project then?_ " Rachel was hopeful, for now Quentin hadn't told her that she was crazy to make original songs, which she had told Finn when she had told him about the idea.

" _Sure_ "

" _I missed you this summer_ " Rachel commented radically changing the subject in the conversation " _Everyone, but especially this one_ "

Lucas and Rachel spent each of the summers of their friendship together most of the days, they went to the pool, watched movies, slept together and spent until the wee hours of the morning talking, they walked around the city to buy ice cream, sweets, books, they played and explored in the parks and more wooded areas of Lima and from one day to the next Rachel was alone, without a partner with whom to do all these activities.

" _Me too, I know that with you it wouldn't have been so... Bad_ " I was going to say boring, but things went beyond that, things with her parents had definitely exploded this summer and the atmosphere was extremely tense for days until his mother steeled herself and kicked Russell out of the house.

" _Do you know that you can tell me whatever is true?_ " Rachel asked wanting to assure the blonde that she was there for him.

" _I know_ "

Rachel did not press the issue any more, she would know the truth as long as she had to know it and it would be Quentin who would tell her when he was really ready, without pressure

" _Promise me something_ " she asked raising her hand into a fist and raising her little finger.

**Flashback.**

" _Promise me something_ "

Lucas and Rachel were lying on the floor in Rachel's room. They had spent the day together doing different activities and were currently enjoying the summer breeze that blew in through the brunette's open window as they both lay down in their respective sleeping bags.

The idea was to camp in Rachel's garden but she expresses her fear of the dark and strange night noises as well as the fear that anything could attack them in the open.

Hiram and Leroy agreed. Lima was a small and safe city where nothing ever happened, yes, but that was the main argument of any horror movie that is respected. They were comfortable leaving their little girl and her little friend in their room, although they allowed them to enjoy the whole camping experience and use their sleeping bags on the ground.

" _What?_ " Lucas raised his head to face his friend with slightly blurred vision after removing his glasses to leave them in a safe place.

" _All summers will be like this_ " The brunette raised her arm and placed her hand like a fist before raising her little finger " _We will spend them together, we will have fun every day and we will be the best friends_ "

" _Do you want to spend every summer together?_ " Lucas couldn't believe that someone wants to spend every summer with him.

" _I know that we are still eight years old and one day we will grow and change but despite that I want us to keep the promise_ "

He explained Rachel using a dialogue that was not at all typical of a girl her age, but after all she was Rachel Berry, nothing she did was typical of a girl her age.

" _You promise?_ "

" _I promise_ " Lucas quickly raised his arm and little finger to entwine it with the small brunette girl.

They both smiled as they agreed to their oath with the intention of keeping it despite the years.

**End Flashback.**

" _What?_ " He repeated how so many years ago.

" _We will spend next summer together, maybe not like before but we will see each other and do some of the things that we would do... If you want of course_ " The brunette could not be sure if this change in Quentin was pure collective kindness since he seemed to be very kind and receptive to all or among them there was something even more special.

" _I promise_ " Quentin did not hesitate for a second to raise his arm and little finger to entwine it with that of the smiling brunette.

" _And if you don't tire of me for good, maybe one day we can go back to the original promise_ " Rachel proposed amused after Quentin accepted her promise.

" _I'm not going to get tired of you, but maybe you will get tired of me_ "

" _Impossible_ "

" _I am very sorry for what happened, I am sorry for having broken the original promise, I am sorry for having been such a bad friend"_

" _Shh... Don't worry, you already apologized and I told you I forgave you"_ The brunette repeated again " _You would have your reasons and I trust that one day you will feel comfortable and safe enough with me to tell me what happened, no there is a rush"_

" _I don't deserve this, this second chance, we both know it_ " The blonde looked down embarrassed once more at his past behavior.

" _We all deserve a second chance, you are no exception_ " The brunette replied placing her hand on the cheek of a grieving Quentin.

" _Rachel... Thank you, for being this way with me despite everything_ "

" _Thanks to you for letting me in again_ " The brunette said that if she leaned over her body until she could leave a kiss on Quentin's cheek, just as she had done after her "no date" from Breadstix.

Again he stayed longer than he should, enjoying the softness of the skin under his lips, he was not rough and poor-shaven like Finn, nor pointed like Puck's, nor did he have the extreme and uncomfortable smoothness that Jesse's had... That boy had a softer face than her. Quentin's skin was just smooth and velvety, perfect in his eyes.

" _We should go_ " Informed the brunette after hearing the bell that ended the time and therefore the school day " _I will send you a message to specify when we can continue with this_ "

Quentin nodded and stood here while Rachel got up from the piano seat and walked over to where she had left her bag.

" _Are you coming? I should go as soon as possible, Finn is taking me home_ " she Still she had to focus on trying to recover her old relationship.

" _No, don't worry, I'm coming now. See you tomorrow Rachel_ " assured the boy as he indicated to Rachel that he could leave without waiting for her.

" _Fuck_ " Again that tingling sensation on his cheek, that tingling in his stomach, his racing pulse and the sweating in his hands from being close to the brunette, he was also almost sure that he was blushing " _I'm so fuckep up_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again (one more time) I apologize for the millions of spelling mistakes that have surely made your eyes burn.
> 
> I'm also sorry if there is anyone who plays the piano reading this. I'm sorry for all the nonsense about giving piano lessons that I've actually made up while writing thinking it sounded logical.


	7. Song

Rachel was lost in thought as she looked at the screen in front of her, it showed a confusing first person shooter video game with screaming, blood and violence everywhere. She truly did not affect him, she was not one of those people who could not stand violence or even fictional, but she did not like to see him either.

She even so she was the only source of entertainment she had right now.

" _Rachel_ " she heard a voice calling her.

" _What happens?_ " She asked her coming out of her daze.

" _Would you like to try?_ " The boy asked putting a smile as he extended the XBOX control towards her.

" _No thanks, don't worry Finn, keep playing_ "

That's right, she was at Finn Hudson's house. Finn had insisted so much in the last few weeks on spending time together, so much so that between this and Quentin's busy schedule they hadn't been able to compose anything else for their original song.

But that didn't matter, not when she was spending time with the boy she loved, the Quarterback, McKinley's most popular boy, she should feel honored to be in her house, even if he was playing video games. But then why did she feel so empty?

While this was not his favorite date, nor was it his ideal way to spend time together, he couldn't stay.

At first they had been in Finn's room, there he dedicated himself to kissing her in trying to go further...To second base as the student slang would say, to which Rachel had denied the advance, their relationship wasn't even official. Finn hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend, it seems that both of them had skipped that part and that... It was okay right? She also did not expect a romantic statement, song or poem from the tall clumsy boy, rather she expected what he got. Why did she keep feeling so inadequate?

" _I'm at home_ " Another voice interrupted in the house after hearing some keys open the front door.

Within seconds Carol Hudson was in her living room, evidently surprised to see Rachel there.

 _"Hi mom_ " Finn greeted without looking up from the flat screen before him.

" _Hello Mrs. Hudson_ " she greeted Rachel somewhat worried by the look that Carol gave her.

" _Rachel dear... She hasn't seen you around in a long time_ " Rachel had come a few times over the summer before she and Finn decided to take their break within weeks of starting this one.

" _Yes... It's been a summer... Complicated_ " she replied she is getting up from her seat.

" _I guess so... Where are you going?_ " She asked when she saw Rachel stand up.

" _Home, I should go now... I still have some homework to do and my parents are waiting for me for dinner_ " she explained, picking up her bag.

" _It's still early for dinner_ " Carol looked at her watch, it was barely six in the afternoon.

" _My parents follow a strict schedule_ "

" _Oh... In that case, it was a pleasure, I hope to see you here again_ " The middle aged woman gathered her things again and went upstairs probably heading to her room.

" _You're leaving now?_ " Finn seemed to have recently noticed Rachel's going across the couch.

" _Yes, it's a bit late_ "

" _Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer? I'm barely a few levels away from reaching the boss, it's amazing, you should see it..._ "

" _I'm sure_ "

" _Oh ... O-Okay, text me later_ " Without saying anything else she went back to his game, making sure not to lose the advantage he had over the enemy.

" _I will_ " Rachel hoped that the brunette would get up and say goodbye to her in another way, she would pause that damn game, take her to the door and there kiss her as part of a goodbye between what was supposed to be a couple.

Rachel left the Hudson house disappointed, being forced to walk to her own house, fortunately it was not too far and she wanted to walk a bit, it would not be bad to do it after so long using a car to go anywhere.

She wasn't in a rush to get home either, nothing was waiting for her there, she had all the homework done, there were no close exams to study and she had done her vocal exercises during lunch break at McKinley taking advantage of the fact that the auditorium was empty

In the middle of her walk and entering a neighborhood that she knew by heart she had a say

 **Rachel** : Are you busy?

The message was clear and concise, she just hoped to get a response before being home.

 **Quentin** : What do you want?

Rachel rolled her eyes as she stopped to slow her pace before reaching the Fabray house a few feet from her.

 **Rachel** : Are you busy? Yes or no?

 **Quentin** : Not really.

 **Rachel** : Can you come to my home?

 **Quentin** : Now?

 **Rachel** : Just for a few hours, we've been putting this off for weeks. We need to have a song if we want to convince everyone to create original songs.

 **Quentin** : Okay okay, you're right.

 **Rachel** : Is that a yes?

 **Quentin** : Yes.

 **Rachel** : Are you in your room?

She asked the brunette stopping in front of the great Fabray house.

 **Quentin** : Yes (?

 **Rachel** : Can you look out the window?

 **Quentin** : ... You're weird... But okay.

Seconds later the window that corresponded to Quentin's room opened and the blonde looked out of it. He leaning against the windowsill when he saw Rachel in the driveway of her house looking at him with an amused smile.

" _O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet_ " Recited the blond adding the typical drama of a damsel in love.

" _Stop being silly and come down here_ " Rachel ordered trying to sound serious while she held back her laughter.

" _Tis but thy name that is my enemy: Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot. Nor arm nor face nor any other part. Belonging to a man_ " The blond continued reciting verses.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore and she started to laugh out loud at the blond's antics.

" _Come down Juliet or I'll go without you_ " she repeated once she recovered from the fit of laughter.

" _I'm coming Romeo_ " The blonde seemed satisfied that he had made the brunette laugh. He was not long in closing the window and a few minutes later he was leaving through the front door of his house.

" _Do you know all the verses of Romeo and Juliet?_ " The curious brunette asked for those verses so perfectly recited a few minutes ago.

" _Every verse_ " The blond replied. Of course, that was not true, he simply knew the famous verses from the balcony scene as they were the most popular in Shakespeare's work.

" _I didn't expect that from you_ " Rachel admitted surprised.

" _What can I say? I'm a romantic_ " admitted the blonde still joking.

The statement only brought out another smile from Rachel, just thinking that Quentin was a romantic boy made her smile helplessly.

" _What are you doing around here? Where do you come from?_ " The blonde asked interrupting the brunette's thoughts.

" _Me? From Finn's house, I was hanging out there... The time..._ " He didn't want to specify more.

Anyway Quentin did not insist on the subject, he simply remained silent and his smile disappeared, he did not seem very happy with this information. It was not surprising for Rachel to learn that Quentin did not agree with her relationship with Finn, since they both began this new opportunity the blonde only seemed reluctant to talk about it. Of course he never gave his personal opinion of him, nor did he tell Rachel anything bad about his "relationship" but it was obvious that he did not agree with it.

" _And your parents?_ " She asked Rachel once she realized that neither of the two cars that belonged to Quentin's parents were in the driveway.

" _I have no idea_ "

Rachel looked at him strangely before this carefree confession, she was about to ask more questions but suddenly the blonde ran out.

" _What are you doing?!_ " Rachel asked without bothering to follow him.

" _It's a race!_ " The blond added shouting as he kept speeding away.

" _What?!_ "

* * *

" _That was probably the most unfair thing you've ever done in your life"_

The brunette was still catching her breath after trying to catch up with Quentin despite the multiple meters of distance he had gained thanks to having started running much earlier.

" _Now you know how he feels_ " The blonde was getting revenge for the race Rachel won a few weeks ago.

" _Completely and it's the creepiest thing I've ever done in my life_ " she admitted she still controlling her breathing " _The next time I declare a race I'll do it for a count of three_ "

" _Well thought out... I thought you did a lot of ellipticals_ " he scoffed as Rachel still looked stunned from running so much.

" _I do, but no amount of exercise could have prepared me for something like that_ "

Quentin simply shook his head before laughing at the brunette's drama.

Shortly after the brunette was more or less recovered, so he took out his key and opened the door of his house inviting Quentin to enter.

" _Awww look at them Leroy... Sweaty and sweaty, thank goodness you're not in your room young lady_ " Hiram greeted them with one of his scathing comments that would make anyone feel uncomfortable.

Both teenagers froze before the words and especially the double meaning of these.

" _Daddy!... Dad! Tell him to stop saying those things_ " Rachel complained trying to get Leroy to support her, while she avoided looking at Quentin who was more than blushing.

" _Hiram stop saying that... You embarrass them_ " Leroy supported his daughter without much enthusiasm, too specific in the episode of Grey's Anatomy that he was watching.

" _Sorry dear, I just wanted you to know that our sixteen year old daughter is coming home while she is sweating and panting with the intention of bringing a boy up to her room_ "

" _What!?_ " Finally Leroy looked away to look at her daughter after the words of her husband.

" _Oh... It's Quentin... Hiram you scared me_ " she complained throwing a pillow at her husband who was laughing at her reaction.

" _He's still a boy_ "

" _But it's Quentin_ "

They both knew that between the blonde and his daughter there was nothing more than an ancient and powerful friendship, even if it was a boy they fully trusted him, more than anyone else in the case of their little girl.

" _Come on_ " Rachel took advantage of the little chat between her two parents to take the still blushing blonde's hand and carry him up the stairs to her room as soon as possible.

" _I'm sorry about that_ " The brunette apologized knowing that her parents had made the blonde feel uncomfortable.

" _Don't worry... It's just that it surprised me, the last joke they made me of that style was joking that we would both be boyfriends_ " He counted while smiling at the memory and the shame that this caused him as a child " _Going from that to a joke that hints at sex has been pretty weird_ "

" _Very weird_ " The brunette blushed even more when she heard the word sex come out of the mouth of the one who was her best friend, that was also something new and strange.

" _Well let's go there_ "

* * *

" _Maybe it was a bad idea_ "

Over an hour and a half later, thousands of ideas going nowhere, attempted lyrics that ended up being stupid and pointless, and many that many paper ball wars had concluded that they really had nothing, no an idea.

" _It's not a bad idea, we just need the idea_ " Quentin walked through the brunette's room looking at the photos that she had hanging there, photos with her parents, in different vacation destinations, her contests, her awards and finally their photos together...

It still surprised him to think that he was that shy and fat boy with big glasses, but not because of the physique exactly but because of the personality of that boy, so calm, kind, shy, clumsy, loyal and embarrassing, but above all with a big heart... A reflection of what it was now.

" _I've had a lot of ideas_ " The brunette complained as she flopped onto her bed in frustration.

" _A song about your headband doesn't count as an idea_ " The blonde laughed again at this stupid and crazy idea Rachel had had a few minutes ago.

" _It's a good idea, it just needs work_ " The brunette pretended seriousness.

" _You're kidding, right?_ " He asked turning to look at her.

" _Of course I do"_ Clarified the girl turning to look at Quentin " _You are the one who has the best ideas, who is good with words, I trust you_ "

" _Ok... Let's see if we want to make an original song, it's because we want to do something that represents us_ " The blonde advanced to the bed, lying on it in the opposite direction to the brunette, so that their legs hung on the other side and their heads were together in the middle of the mattress.

" _That's right_ " The brunette turned her head to look at Quentin's profile.

" _A song that represents the Glee Club_ " she repeated the blonde thinking for several minutes until a devilish smile spread across his face and then Rachel knew, they had it.

" _What are you thinking?_ " She asked when Quentin fell silent despite having an idea.

" _How is the Glee Club considered by everyone at McKinley?_ " The blonde asked turning this time to face Rachel.

" _Like a club of ... Losers_ " She answered. Now she understood where this was going.

" _Losers_ " The blond repeated.

Rachel smiled beginning to have various ideas at the rate of such basic reasoning that she had not thought of before.

" _And what does the Glee Club want to show at McKinley?_ " He asked the girl again.

" _That we are not_ " Quentin looked at her raising his eyebrow... Oh that gesture, that damn eyebrow... She was obviously hoping that Rachel will continue " _They are not better than us, they are losers like us_ "

Now if they had something... Something important, from that base they could do wonders, I only needed one letter, which would be much easier to do now that they knew the subject that would be covered in the letter.

Both were in the same position as before, now staring at each other and unable to stop smiling, he had finally reached something after hours.

" _Well, I should go"_ The blonde broke the visual spell in which they had both seen themselves reversed by getting up until they were sitting on the bed again.

Rachel did the same, getting up to go to the other side of the bed with Quentin.

" _Do you want me to walk you to the door?_ " She asked without knowing if it was necessary, the truth is that she had to take a shower before going down to dinner.

" _No, don't worry_ " assured the blonde smoothing his clothes once he got out of bed.

" _In that case... See you tomorrow_ " He was walking away when he suddenly decided to turn around and advance again to Rachel, leaving a kiss on her forehead as a goodbye to her.

" _See you tomorrow star_ " Said this before walking away again.

" _I thought you had already forgotten_ " The girl had allusion to the nickname that the blonde had stopped using for her.

" _Never_ " he assured him opening the door.

" _What if I want you to forget it?_ " She asked playfully.

" _I won't... I'll use star or Romeo, you choose_ " he threatened leaning on the doorbell.

" _Okay... I'd rather star, but only because I don't want Karofsky to throw you a slushie when he hears you call me Romeo_ "

" _He would do it right?_ "

" _Without a doubt_ "

" _Then thanks for saving me star ... See you tomorrow_ "

The blonde took the doorknob and closed it behind you, leaving the brunette in his room, listening to the footsteps leaving.

" _Good evening Mr. Fabray_ " Leroy said goodbye to the boy after seeing him come down the stairs.

" _Good night Leroy... Good night Hiram!_ " He added seeing the taller man of the two in the kitchen.

" _Good night Lucas!_ " He again didn't mind at all hearing that name if he came from Berry's.

" _Hope to see you here soon_ " Leroy added opening the door for Quentin to come out.

" _Me too_ " The blonde replied receiving a sincere smile from the man before he closed the door.

As he walked away, his phone barely vibrated when he had been walking a few feet, Quentin received a message.

 **Rachel** : Or Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

Looking up, he found Rachel at her window, who instead of opening it and shouting her verses had decided to send her the message and do a dramatic Lip Sync through the glass.

Quentin couldn't help but smile but still he turned his head to his phone to give an answer.

 **Quentin** : I do a lot better.

 **Rachel** : The truth is, I couldn't agree more.

With this, Quentin put the phone away again and with a final wave of goodbye to the brunette peeking out of his sale, he walked back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again (one more time) I apologize for the millions of spelling mistakes that have surely made your eyes burn.


	8. Take On Me

Christmas was approaching more and more quickly and the atmosphere was changing in each part of the city, one of the places where this change was most noticeable was in William McKinley.

The Christmas decorations did not take long to appear everywhere and although they were not yet in the Christmas season, the month of December was present in this way. There were lights and decorations in all the classrooms, several trees were placed in the building, one tree was placed in the cafeteria, another in Figgins's office, another in the staff room, and finally another in the choir room.

¨This activity will show that we really know each other, so you know what to do... Choose a name from the hat and keep it until the last day of class¨

Mr Schuester had decided that they should play the old invisible friend game, which basically consisted of being someone's secret Santa Claus. You had to get a name from the hat and on the last day of class before the holidays give your gift to that someone, a Christmas present that had to be the right one for the person you had selected at random.

One by one they got up to obtain one of these papers with the name of another person, everyone looked at it and kept it being the most discreet so as not to give clues about their assignment.

"How boring, the last day of class should be to have a party and have fun not to deliver corny gifts to each other" Puck was not exactly one of those who agreed with the idea of Mr Schuester.

"How are we going to have a party at the institute?" Santana was complaining again, it was a stupid idea.

"It doesn't have to be here... It can be anywhere"

Puck hoped that someone would offer his house for the supposed party but unfortunately nobody did, did not even try.

"Okay... Party at my house this Saturday?"

All or at least the vast majority agreed with the idea of the boy with the Mohawk.

On the other hand, Quentin thought for a few minutes about what his friend had said, he mentally reviewed the dates in his mind and realized something... Saturday would be December 18, 2010.

Rachel's birthday thought quickly as her eyes shot to the brunette who looked visibly uncomfortable next to an excited Finn.

No one had remembered him, despite the multiple times he had tried to remind his fellow Glee members of his birthday, his impromptu party last year with Kurt, Mercedes and Tina taking advantage of his closeness by being the only unpopular choir members in absolute.

And his many failed parties throughout his entire childhood (when only his parents and Lucas attended) and part of his teens, no one had ever remembered him, once again.

Not even Finn, even though taking advantage of his recent relationship he had tried to intrude him in a thousand ways so that he will remember the most important dates and that every formal boyfriend should remember. He didn't even look at her for a second, he hadn't realized the appointed date, because he didn't know.

Once the bell rang, it indicated the end of the school day, the brunette soon got up and left the room, leaving Finn confused by the way he left.

Quentin decided to shut up and not give the footballer any clue, first because it would not be his merit that they would remind him instead of remembering himself and secondly because he had no intention of deceiving the brunette any more, she had to realize how little or nothing that Finn Hudson could offer him.

When he came out he found Mercedes visibly pensive, following the line of her gaze he could see how Brittany was pushing Artie's chair a few meters away while they were followed by Santana, before Brittany turned around and pointed at her breasts with her index finger before to deny Santana, a rather clear and unsubtle sign that had occurred in the middle of the hall.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows and looked at the blonde next to her, he smiled at her and made several movements with his, indicating that he was not wrong in his assumptions.

"So... aren't they my imaginations?" The girl asked still gaping.

"They are not" said the blond smiling while patting the shoulder of his still surprised friend.

"I should have seen it before" she replied, mentally reviewing the interactions of both cheerleaders and realizing that indeed no, it was not her imagination.

"It's pretty obvious" agreed the former captain of the basketball team.

"But she... Santana... She doesn't" Santana did not seem willing to admit something like that in public and Mercedes knew it perfectly, Santana lived on appearances and the status that she had created in the McKinley hierarchy.

"She just needs time"

He made sure before he pushed his friend to the library, despite the recent revelations they still needed to study for the next calculus exam that would be in a few days, after that exam they would be officially free.

* * *

"You're going to Puck's party right?" Finn asked finally finding his girlfriend putting away her books.

"I don't know" She really didn't know, between spending the night of her birthday completely alone with her or spending it surrounded by people that he didn't know was her special day, she really didn't see too many differences.

"Oh come on Rachel... You have to go, everyone is going to be there, the Glee Club, the boys from the football team, the whole high school" The tall boy was beginning to despair.

"That all those people go does not mean that it will be a good party" he also did not know it was a good party, he had never been to one.

"But everyone on the team will go with their girls, I can't go there alone"

Oh well... The team, the soccer players really enjoyed walking their tall, skinny, normally blonde girlfriends around all parties, it was like walking a soccer trophy but in cheerleader form.

"Okay, I'll go" In spite of everything, she did not want to miss the opportunity to hang on the arm of the former Quarterback.

"Great... Great... The party starts at ten, I'll pick you up at nine thirty" The boy gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving with his friends.

"Wait ... at ten?" He was aware that it was a party but he didn't expect it to last until so late, he would have to start convincing his parents as soon as possible to allow him to go.

* * *

"But daddy... It could be dangerous"

The truth is that the brunette was doing her best, but not because her parents will let her go to the party if not because she forbade him to attend. She had told them about the situation and they had immediately agreed, they were somewhat discouraged because the three of them could not spend their daughter's birthday together, but they were glad that she could spend it with her friends since Rachel had not told them that her friends did not even remember the date .

"It won't be, we're talking about Lima" Leroy said downplaying the matter as she helped her husband with the food.

"Plus you'll go with your Glee friends... Finn will be there... That Puckerman boy will be there" Hiram once again supported her husband in the discussion.

It was funny because despite Noah Puckerman's fame the Berry's trusted him, they had seen him with his family in the synagogue and they knew he had a soft spot for his little girl.

"And Quentin will be there with you" The blond was the person that the Berry's most trusted to ensure the health of her daughter, they were sure that with the adolescent fencing she would never suffer any harm.

"Quentin is not my babysitter, he has her own life" The brunette complained because that was no excuse, the blonde had more to do than take care of her.

"We know, but we know that he will still do it. But for you to be calmer we will sleep with the phone next to your ear, if something happens call and we will be there before you can sing _Don't Rain on My Parade_ "

"Ok... I will go to the party, I will endanger my life and my integrity by surrounding myself with drunk teenagers with revolutionized hormones" The brunette dramatized as she climbed the stairs to her room under the attentive and amusing gaze of her parents.

"Dramatic" Leroy said rolling his eyes.

"From whom did he inherit it?" They both knew that the dramatic pair was Hiram.

"I'm still listening to you" complained again the brunette who had evidently waited at the top of the stairs to listen to the conversation of her parents.

* * *

Finally the fateful day of the party arrived and therefore the day of his birthday. As was to be expected, he only received two congratulations, both from his parents, no other family member did so since his parents lost contact with their respective families due to his sexuality. It was just the three of them before the world.

"What good is it that Facebook asks you for your date of birth and you have it permanently posted on your wall if no one ever looks at it?" Asked the brunette out loud while she was preparing to attend the happy party, she did not really know what the dress code was for this type of event.

Anyway, her instinct told her that she should attend as presentable as possible, so a dress would be chosen, although this was much more... Normal and less formal than the one she had used to go on the last date with Finn.

"Sweetie, it's a teenage party, are you sure that's the most suitable dinner party?" Leroy had wanted to advise his daughter even though she really wasn't going to interfere with her decision.

"You may be right" Said the brunette looking in the mirror, after a few minutes of thinking it over she decided that she would not go like that, she would simply wear a discreet sweater without animals and a much more formal skirt that she used to wear to class, without pictures or anything of the resemblance.

"Much better" added her father when she saw her changed and going down the stairs to meet Finn who must be about to arrive.

"I'd better wait for him outside, we'd better not be late"

The brunette had told her parents that the party started before the real time so that they will not find it strange that Finn will not come home to say hello. It was better that she did not do it, it felt strange when she did it, her parents tried to get closer to him, he did not seem very interested and finally they ended up judging once more the decisions of the brunette with more and more reasons.

She preferred to avoid the awkward encounter and just wait for Finn on the sidewalk in front of her house.

Minutes later the soccer player arrived once again with his mother's car, stopping in the street and smiling at the brunette when she entered the vehicle.

"Sorry I was late my mother came back later from work today"

"Don't worry Finn... Hello" The brunette greeted meeting the boy's surprised and gaping face.

"Wow... You look hot..." He seemed surprised that Rachel could wear something other than her typical wardrobe.

"Thank you" she had liked the clear compliment, but not Finn's look, he felt like a piece of meat for a moment, the boy seemed ready to drool.

"Very hot" he added, looking at her again from top to bottom

"Finn enough, I got the idea... Can we go now?" She asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Eh? Oh sure... Of course, let's go" He awkwardly reached for the car keys, starting the engine again to start driving in the direction of the outskirts of Noah Puckerman's house.

* * *

The party was ... What she expected. As he walked hand in hand with Finn through Noah's crowded house, he couldn't help but bump into already drunk teenagers dancing back and forth, there was the smell of alcohol and smoke everywhere, as the music played at an alarming volume that it made her ears ring slightly.

"Do you want to meet the guys on the team?" Finn asked a second time after Rachel didn't listen to him the first time.

"Sure, but better later... I think I've seen Mercerdes, I'll go greet her"

The soccer player nodded, letting go of Rachel's hand to head towards his friends as he left the girl alone in the middle of the crowd. As she was able to leave what seemed the improvised dance floor to be in a quieter place, she did not know that Noah's room was big enough to house such a number of people, she was sure there were even college students.

"Good party right?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Tina and Mike who had come to her side, both of them looking somewhat uncomfortable as they carried red glasses in their hands.

"I suppose so" she answered without knowing what else to say about the situation.

"It's a bit overwhelming, Puck's parties tend to be... Big time" The Asian boy added while Tina nodded.

The brunette nodded and spent the next half hour with both Asians, at least they were calm, they talked a little about everything and at the same time about nothing while they continued to drink and the number of roses that Tina released increased exponentially. Soon Mercedes, Sam and Artie joined them, the Glee Club participants stayed in that little corner having fun in a somewhat more discreet way than all the other members of the party.

"Has anyone seen Santana?" Sam asked looking through the crowd to try and find the brunette as Mercedes frowned at the mention.

"And Brittany?" Artie added, somewhat concerned about the whereabouts of her girlfriend, he hadn't seen her since the party started.

Rachel immediately widened her eyes when she realized that they were both missing, a gesture that did not disappear for Mercedes who did the same, both exchanged a look and that was enough to realize that the other knew the truth about those two.

"And Quentin?" The brunette asked, diverting attention from the two missing cheerleaders.

"Here he comes" Mike said pointing to the blond who was coming along with Noah and Finn, they all had several glasses in their hands, probably loaded with drink.

"Here you are, the special reserve Puckerman at your service" The three boys distributed the glasses to all the members of the Club.

Apparently it was a much better liquor than the one that all the other participants of the party had, although Rachel did not notice the difference, they were all exactly as bitter to her taste.

"Come on Rachel, the guys want to get to know you better, I've told them a lot about how great you are" Finn again started trying to persuade her again and not wanting everyone else to hear her private discussion made her accept.

Meanwhile Quentin watched the interaction with narrowed eyes, he did not like the least that Finn wanted to walk Rachel around like a trophy in front of his classmates, even more so considering that these were the ones who messed with Rachel from the first year in McKinley.

* * *

Another half hour passed and Rachel did not return, the blonde was so restless that he had totally put aside the conversation that Tina, Mike and Artie had, he had also rejected the invitation to go get more drinks from Mercedes and Sam or go looking some girls to dance with with Puck.

When he couldn't take it anymore he got into the crowd while looking for the soccer team, once he got to them they indicated that the brunette and Finn had already left. So Quentin went back to where his Glee friends were to find that neither Finn nor Rachel were there.

"Fuck"

* * *

"Finn... Finn..." The brunette tried to speak between kisses when it seemed impossible to do so, Finn had had several drinks and his almost zero resistance to alcohol seemed to be making it difficult for him to be his five senses.

"What?" This time the boy decided it was a good idea to attack the brunette's neck, kissing the area in a rough and careless way, while her hands were still on the girl's waist, pressing her against the wall of Puck's room.

"I think you should... We should..." The brunette tried to explain herself but the situation was so unfamiliar that she didn't know how to do it.

"No, we should continue with more, much more..." He added, raising his hands up the girl's abdomen until he met her breasts, Rachel rarely let him touch them and it was always over her clothes.

"Finn... No, I don't want to" The brunette complained trying to push the boy but he didn't pay any attention and continued with what he was doing.

"Come on, it'll be fun" The alcohol had given him the confidence he needed to push the brunette more and more until he got what he wanted.

The situation was starting to scare Rachel, she didn't know what to do or how to get the boy off her, he wasn't listening to her and he was so fucking high that pushing him wouldn't be enough so she did what she had to do.

"Rachel! Fuck... what the fuck are you doing?" He asked, moving away from the girl while he held her private parts.

"Finn... Stop it, I don't want to continue with this" The brunette was finally released and began to quickly fix her clothes and hair "I tried to talk to you, I told you that I did not want to continue and you ignored me!

The girl was on the verge of tears, for a moment she had been scared, it is true that she never thought that Finn would be capable of something like this, she did not even think about it now because she was clear that alcohol was influencing but she had also been scared... Much.

"Rachel forgive me... I'm sorry, my mind has clouded it's just that... Everyone else is having sex with their girls" By that he meant the other members of the team, Rachel already knew, she could hear different types of moans from the locked room they were in.

"They even gave me condoms for tonight and I wanted to... I thought... I can't even sleep with you when you're my girlfriend... It's supposed to be what we should do" Finn was sick of others teasing. He was still a virgin at sixteen and his girlfriend claimed to be expecting at twenty-five.

"I already told you Finn, I made it more than clear to you, I am not going to have sex with you, or with anyone until I am ready" The twenty-five thing was already behind, the girl had realized how unrealistic it was. I was, but I was still not ready for this.

"We're teenagers! We should do it, you don't have to be ready ... It's just sex Rachel, for God's sake, it's not that bad" The soccer player wasn't done.

Now Finn was repeating the same words that many people had used before when they learned of his vow of chastity or his virginity, even Jesse had said it when they were together.

"For me no, for me it's not just sex, for me it's something else, something I shouldn't do lightly. It's just important to me, it's my way of seeing things, why can't you understand it?"

The boy sat on the bed in the room and just sighed, he didn't seem willing to talk more about it.

"Okay, we'll talk another time for now... I need to get out of here" Rachel waited for something, an answer, another apology, that the boy will try to understand her, that he wanted to talk about it but he only got silence.

She nodded several times before leaving the room, slamming the door, his eyes were filling with tears as he advanced through the corridors of Puck's house, he could not believe that this had happened. Once again Finn would have gone too far, abusing his trust and completely ignoring his wishes that they had already spoken of, more than once. But this time it had been different, it had not been a tentative breakthrough, rather it had been a kind of right that Finn claimed as her boyfriend, he had treated her as "something" instead of "someone" had been disgusting.

* * *

After at least another half hour waiting to see Rachel, the blonde finally found her, came down the stairs from the first floor of Puck's house and seemed affected by something.

She passed through the crowd until she was close to the girl, while the strident music of the 80s played in the background.

_We're talking away_

_I don't know what I'm to say_

_I'll say it anyway_

_Today is another day to find you._

It didn't take long for him to get closer to her to check her status, once they were in front of her the brunette threw herself into her arms, beginning to sob almost instantly.

"What happen?" He asked scared by the state of the brunette and the strong grip that is had been established around her abdomen.

"Nothing... It's... It's just silly... I want to go home" After a few seconds the brunette managed to control herself and face the blonde.

_Take on me -take on me-_

_Take me on -take on me-_

_I'll be gone_

_In a day or two_

"Sure?" He asked as her hands cupped the brunette's face and wiped the dry tears from her cheeks.

"Yes" the brunette assured again.

_So needless to say_

_I'm odds and ends_

_But that's me stumbling away_

_Slowly learning that life is OK_

_Say after me_

_It's no better to be safe than sorry_

"Wouldn't you even stay a little longer? At least to dance to this song" The song that played in the background " _Take On Me_ " had been one of their favorites to play when they were children and they wanted to discover what music their parents had listened to.

"Quentin... I really want to go" The brunette had heard the song, and she was tempting her, but she felt so bad.

"Please... Just until I'm done and then I'll walk you home, I promise" The blonde raised his right hand hoping that the brunette would take it to lead her to where most of them had fun dancing to the greatest hits of the 80s.

"Until I'm done" Finally the girl ended up giving in to one of the songs that brought her the most memories of her.

_Take on me -take on me-_

_Take me on -take on me-_

_I'll be gone_

_In a day or two_

They both advanced to the makeshift dance floor and once they found a place that was enough to do what they both planned they started with.

They both spread their arms and interlocked their hands as far apart as possible before starting to spin as the chorus of the song unfolded.

_Oh, the things that you say_

_Is it life_

_Or just to play my worries away?_

_You're all the things I've got to remember_

_You're shying away_

_I'll be coming for you anyway_

When finished this part, both of them stopped turning on themselves, laughing as they began to imitate the way in which the protagonists of the video clip had met for the first time, seeing each other through a kind of comic strip that connected two realities.

Both imitated the gestures that the protagonists made in it, placing their hands in parallel and moving them at the same time in astonishment.

_Take on me -take on me-_

_Take me on -take on me-_

_I'll be gone_

_In a day or two_

When the chorus came back they decided that the best idea was to stay in the same potion, facing each other in parallel while imitating old typical steps from the 80s, exaggerating all movement.

The most exaggerated was Quentin who was getting Rachel to stop dancing just to watch him and laugh, at the same time he had caught the attention of several people at the party who were closely following his dance, he also caught the gaze of several members of the Glee Club who were laughing despite the initial surprise of seeing Quentin Fabray and Rachel Berry dancing together.

_Take on me -take on me-_

_Take me on -take on me-_

_I'll be gone_

_In a day or two_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone is interested but yes, I decided to stop italicizing the dialogues. It took me more time to change the letter than to write the chapter (I'm just exaggerating) but it is true that it is not worth it, at first I thought it had some aesthetic value but I suppose it does not matter.
> 
> I read on a Glee wiki that Rachel's birthday is believed to be December 18th so I kept that date here.
> 
> Fun fact: December 18, 2010 really was Saturday. You can check it on Google
> 
> I would also like to say (again) that although I have never had a beta, this time I would like to have someone whose native language is English who can correct the spelling mistakes that surely make everyone's eyes burn. If anyone is interested in this let me know. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you have come this far I can only thank you for having read this, I really hope you liked it and if it has been, I would like to see your opinion in the comments.
> 
> I also have to say that I am fully willing to adapt this story without genderswap. In case anyone is interested in reading it in the traditional Quinn and Rachel format. If so, let me know!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
